


The Brunch cult

by Sugarberry_and_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Kinda?, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Taako has an Emotion, everyones human this time, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarberry_and_tea/pseuds/Sugarberry_and_tea
Summary: Taako’s life is fine.  His sister is spending less and less time with him and all his friends are busy having their own separate lives and that fine.  He’s fine lounging by himself in his room watching Netflix.  He’s not lonely, no matter what Lup says.  (He’s very lonely)Basically a high school au where Taako goes through the process of making new friends and balancing relationships.  Very self indulgent, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’m projecting onto Taako in this. That’s fine.

Taako Taaco was not your average high schooler, obviously. He was amazing and wonderful in every way, if you asked him. His grades were fine, he had a social life no matter what his sister said, and he had friends. That part was important according to her, and he really and truly did. So what if he spent more time by himself in his bedroom watching Netflix now that she and Barry were hanging out more as ‘friends’. So what if his crappy job had let him go and he’d yet to find a new one. So what if Magnus was busy all the time and he didn’t want to hang out one on one with Lucretia. So what, he was a fully functional (almost) adult with friends. Besides, what was the big deal? It was his senior year, they were gonna be out of the hell that is high school soon enough, what was the point with picking new people up if he was gonna have to leave them anyway?

He couldn’t voice this to her of course, she’d just give him that look she had specifically for when he was being an idiot. The look that said “how can you be dumb enough to believe that” with all the pity in her eyes. He loved her, she was his best friend, his sister, his twin. He’d known her his whole life, she was basically his second half. He was happy that she was spending more time with Barry, he wanted her to be happy with him, and he knew Barry would treat her nice once they finally got the guts to make it official. He was happy for her, so why did it hurt when she spent time with Barry instead of him? But that wasn’t current Taako’s problem. Current Taako was not going to worry about his stupid feelings or Lup’s dumb crush. Current Taako was going to make it through his first day of senior year and then go home and pass the fuck out. He’d forgotten how early he had to wake up to make it to school on time. Lucky for him this year he didn’t have to take the bus anymore, Lup had her license now and the two of them had saved up enough to get a crappy little car, which he’d lovingly named Garyl. 

Even despite this he still had to wake up ungodly early to be able to be dressed and fed and looking decent by the time he made it to school. Which brought him to now, lounging in Merle’s office with his friends while they wasted time before school started. Merle was the schools guidance councilor, and Magnus’s adoptive father, so naturally his office was their home base. Beats standing around in the hallways. Obviously they’d have to leave if someone came seeking Merles help but it was surprising how infrequently that happened. Taako wasn’t even sure if Merle actually did his job during the day at all at this point. But whatever here they were. Him, Lup, Magnus, Barry, Lucretia and Merle. They’d already compared schedules when they came over the summer. He had a few overlapping classes, Chem with Magnus, which would undoubtedly be a disaster. And Calculus with both Lucretia and Barry, which should be fun should he ever need help on his homework. Other than that he’s alone during his day, most importantly during lunch. Which is rude and unfair and he’s currently in the process of trying to convince Merle to change it. 

“But man, you can’t expect me to eat at 10:00 in the morning, that’s like breakfast time, I’ll puke.” He whines. He can hear Magnus try to hold back a snort. He’s been having this conversation on and off with Merle ever since the schedules came. It went the same way every time. He knew it would, but what was Taako if not stubborn. “Can’t you please just switch me out with someone else? Give it to some freshman or something” 

“Kiddo we’ve already had this talk, I can’t just go changing everyone’s classes so they can be with this friends. Besides only class I can swap out is your cooking one which” 

“No” Taako says, cutting him off. This is another part of the old argument “that’s the only class I actually like, no way in hell I’m losing it” Merle straight up rolls his eyes at that. Very unprofessional of him, though Merle himself is unprofessional to his core, Taako’s not quite sure how he even got the teaching job in the first place. “Are you sure there’s nothing else” he pleads. Taako is not whining because he’s going to be all alone at lunch. He definitely isn’t. He’s whining because it’s too early to eat. Not because none of his friends are having lunch with him, and not because Merle and Davenport have already told him he can’t eat it in this classrooms because apparently they have classes that are more important than him, their absolute favorite student. He’s not scared of finding a lunch table, he’s not scared that no one will let him sit by them, or that everyone will already have a group and he’ll be forced to eat alone. He’s not, he’s Taako’s and anyone would be lucky to sit by him. And if he feels that familiar flutter of nerves in his stomach it’s not because of his fear of being alone. 

They end up being kicked from Merle’s office when a student comes by asking to see him. Taako looks at the newcomer expecting to see some awkward little freshman and is stunned to see a very attractive boy around his age, he’s confident that he’s never seen this boy around before, he’d have defo already asked him on a date before. The boy sheepishly says something along the lines of ‘new student, need to see the councilor, I’ll wait outside sorry to bother you’ and yeah Taako’s crew can be assholes but they aren’t that bad. So they end up out in the halls amount the throngs of other teenagers. Lup and Barry end up going off on their own, they invited Taako, but no way is he third wheeling for his sister. Besides if he’s there Barry won’t ask her out and he hopes for all their sakes Barry is going to ask her out soon. Lucretia also excuses herself to go and do something nerd related. So Taako is left on his own with Magnus. 

Magnus is Taako’s best friend (other than Lup of course) but he’d never admit it. He and Lup had known Magnus since they were 5 years old. Magnus had latched onto them on the playground all those years ago and had yet to let them go. He knew just about all there was to know about Magnus Burnsides, including the big guys feelings for a certain special somebody. 

“So have you seen her yet” he asked teasingly. Magnus blushed, obviously knowing exactly who he was talking about. 

“Who are you talking about. I’m not looking for anything” he said, he wasn’t able to make eye contact, typical Magnus body language for when he was lying. So he was looking for her. Taako felt a smirk creep into his face. Even after all these years of being around the twins Magnus was so easy to tease and Taako was going to take full advantage of that. 

“You aren’t?” He gasped, feigning ignorance “then I guess you won’t care that Julia Waxman is right behind you talking with her friends” she wasn’t of course, but Magnus still whipped around to look and Taako couldn’t help but laugh. “I knew it, you definitely are looking for her” Magnus blushed even harder. 

“I’m not! Really!...at least not in a creepy way” he trailed off, looking down “I just haven’t seen her in a while, I miss her” Taako rolled his eyes. 

“So when are you going to ask her out, you’re starting to be as bad as Barold. 

“Oh Taako I can’t” Magnus pouted, well as much as a ginormous 17 year old can pout “we aren’t even that close, she’d definitely say no and then I’d never be able to talk to her again” they’ve had this conversation over and over ever since Magnus had confessed to liking Julia back in the 10th grade. He’d still yet to ask her out. Taako hardly knew the girl, she seemed nice enough, but their circles never overlapped, she had a woodworking class with Magnus and that was about all he knew about her. Still though from the little he knew about her she’d be a perfect fit with Magnus, if only he had the guts to ask her out. But the big guy was ridiculously shy around her for some reason. Taako found it hard to believe that Magnus’ crush could make him act so differently around Julia. This was the same guy who had no shame around Taako, who told him his secrets with little thought. That made Taako feel a weird way, Magnus was so open with him and their friends. He’d seen the same thing with His other friends, they were so open with each, an openness that he couldn’t find with other people. But no, no tough emotions today, today Taako was just going to tease Magnus, and do school. He wasn’t going to worry about friendships and emotions and all that junk. 

And so he left it alone. Magnus was happy to change the subject to something non Julia related and Taako found himself listening to Magnus ramble on about his dogs. He mentally goes over his schedule in his head, his first three classes are a snooze fest, and he won’t see any of his friends until after lunch which sucks major ass. He is pointedly not thinking about lunch, and how lonely he’ll be. His cooking class is right after lunch, and he’d be lying if he said he was excited. It was a hard to get into class, only about 70 students got in per year, the classes were small and it was only offered to Juniors and Seniors. Merle had pulled some strings to make sure he had a spot, not that he’d really needed to, Taako had throughly impressed the teacher with his skills last year and she’d been more than happy to tell him he’d made the cut. Until then he’d just have to wade through the boring mess that is high school. 

Eventually he and Magnus had to part and head to their classes. Taako headed to his first class, English. He strolled into the classroom and took account of the class. It was all seniors, and he recognized quite a few of the faces. There were still quite a few empty seats as not everyone had made their way to the classes yet. He made his way to the back of the class and took the seat nearest to the window. He was claiming this seat, it had a good view and English was boring as hell and he needed that. Other than that he just messed around on his phone while he waited for the class to start. He tried texting Lup but all she send back was a string of random emojis, her way of telling him to leave her alone. Rude. Instead he mindlessly tapped through some other apps, already counting down the minutes until he’d be in his cooking class. 

He was broken out of his semi trance by someone awkwardly clearing their through with a “um, excuse me?” Taako glared up, ready to give a snarky remark to whoever decided to bother him, could they not see he was in the middle of something? His eyes were met with the attractive new boy from earlier and every remark died in his throat. This sucked, his first time officially meeting new and he’d already given him the stink eye. New boy seemed taken aback he looked down sheepishly and just said “uh sorry to bother you, is anyone using this seat” and he motioned to the empty desk next to Taako. It took him a minute to process it, people didn’t usually ask before taking seats, especially not on the first day. New boy seemed classy though, he was dressed nice, well put together. 

“Nope” was all Taako thought to say. What an idiot he thought to himself. This dude was defo never gonna talk to him again. Oh well, there were plenty of fish in the sea. Maybe not plenty of fish with features that sharp and lips that looked that soft and...oh gods Taako was getting a crush wasn’t he. He looked away quickly. New boy hadn’t seen him looking, he hadn’t even meant to look, not like that. New boy was attractive though and it would be a damn shame to let him leave thinking Taako was some rude asshole. It was Too late though, the bell rang and the teacher started her teaching. Taako zoned it all out. It was the normal stuff, new boy was paying attention though, and he honest to god had a notebook out and was taking notes. He was a nerd. Taako made himself look away again and reasoned with himself that he did not in fact have a new crush on this boy whose name he didn’t even know. He was Taako, Taako didn’t do crushes and he certainly didn’t do crushes on nerds. No matter how cute the nerd was, or how pretty his dreads looked tied up the way there were, that was Lup’s thing. She did crushes on nerds, Taako was good out here. 

His not so peaceful wonderings were broken by the one thing highschoolers hate to hear on the first day of school “Now that we’re done with the boring stuff let’s do a get to know you activity” the whole class groaned. This was cruel and unfair punishment. The teachers though took it in stride, her lipsticked smile never faltered and she got straight to the point of the activity “Since this is an English class you will have to do some writing” she was met with more groans “I know, how mean of me” she joked “it’s simple though, just talk to the person next you about their summer, or their life or anything really as long as it’s about them and summarize your conversation in a paragraph that’s no more than half a page.” And then she set them free. It was a mad dash in the classroom of people finding their friends and claiming their partners. Taako surveyed the classroom. He wasn’t particularly good friends with anyone here. He knew Sloane and Killian but the two had already sat down together and got to work. The only people left without partners were Artemis Sterling, which Taako would not be thrilled to work with. Dude was annoying. Brian, who Taako also didn’t want to work with. Brian was ok he guessed, but all the guy ever wanted to talk about was his spiders. He’d also brought his spiders to school before...on multiple occasions. Taako didn’t want to have to deal with that on the first day of school. No way. Only other person left was New boy. That could work. 

New boy looked like he was hyping himself up to go work with Brian so Taako spoke before he’d even had time to really think himself through “you should work with me” he blurted out. And when new boy gave him a confused look he faltered “I mean, unless you don’t wanna?” It came out as a question “I just...Um...you know” way to go taako. Those were definitely words. New boy seemed to get the message though since he sat back down and turned his chair to face Taako. Score. And if Taako saw the slightly disappointed look on Brian’s face and the hairy legs that started crawling out of his jacket pocket, he ignored it. 

“I’m Kravitz” the new boy said. Kravitz, that was a fancy name, fitting of a fancy boy”. Reached his hand out for a shake, definitely a fancy boy. 

“Taako” Taako said to introduce himself. He resisted the urge to give Kravitz a high-five instead of a handshake and just awkwardly shook his hand. “Um sorry about earlier, didn’t mean to glare at you like that.” He said “thought you were someone else” Kravitz seemed to except that. 

“That’s understandable, I though maybe you were saving it for one of your friends from earlier” that’s was interesting, fancy boy did remember him from earlier “sorry about getting you guys kicked from the councilors office, there was a problem with my schedule, I just moved here and they didn’t have it ready for me and I had to be fit into classes and, yeah” he trailed off. So Kravitz was a rambler. Good to know, Taako still found that cute though. 

“Yeah no no biggie, we were really just bothering Merle. He’s cool with it but I’m glad you actually got him to do his job for once, he’s a bit of a slacker” 

“Merle?” Kravitz asked. And yeah that made sense, normal people didn’t call their teachers by their first names. 

“I mean Mr. Highchurch” Taako said “he lets us call him Merle though since I’ve been friends with his son since we were basically babies. I mean he’d probably let you call him that too, he kinda doesn’t care” Kravitz makes a face at that. 

“I’d really rather not.” He says “he’s...interesting” and Taako has to laugh. 

“You can say that again, what do you say we do this whole talk about yourself thing” he’s not looking forward to this, but Kravitz seems like good company. 

The rest of the period flies by. As it turns out Kravitz just moved here last month, he lives with his moms and his pet Raven. He plays a shitload of instruments and is a pretty cool guy. In return Taako tells him about his twin sister and friend group. His slightly unprofessional relationship with Merle and Davenport and how he really wants a cat but Lup won’t let him adopt one. Kravitz suggests just bringing a cat home and making her bond with it which gets Taako laughing again. He doesn’t usually do this. Talking with people outside his group, but something about Kravitz draws him in, he’s pleasant. Easy to talk to, nice. Taako knows it’s just him and his emotional constipation. Lup has other friends from her sports teams, and Barry and Lucretia have some from clubs, and Magnus has Carey. They all have friends outside of their group, just not Taako. Taako doesn’t do friends. Except now he kind of wants to. He wants to talk to Kravitz, he likes it. And maybe they’ll be friends, who knows, maybe Kravitz likes him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m determined to update this fic in a timely manner, I have the next two chapters written and a fifth in the making so maybe I’ll reach that goal! I’m not sure how long exactly this’ll be but I think it’ll probably be under 10 chapters? Maybe? I have no concept of how long each chapter will be though so I might be utterly and completely wrong.

Taako made it through another 2 classes before being set free for lunch. If you asked him he’d have plenty to say about having lunch this early. It was hardly past 10:00 which was 100% to early to eat the cardboard pizza and reheated burgers and whatever else the school offered, so naturally he packed his own lunch. He was a pretty baller cook, so he was at least getting the good eats if he was being forced to eat this early. He could of course just skip lunch and eat after school, but that would get Lup in his case and she’d enlist Lucretia and Barry and they’d lecture him about healthy eating habits and all that crap, which nope he was not doing. 

Packing lunch also have the advantage of being able to grab a seat before most of the kids who were buying. Taako managed to snag a table by the wall, it wasn’t a direct corner table but it was close enough. He sat in the dead center of the bench, daring someone to try and make him move. He looked less pathetic this way, like he was waiting on someone, not sitting alone. He pulled out his phone, there was no homework on the first day thankfully so he had little to do to entertain himself. It was going to be a long period. For the second time today though he was rudely broken from his trance. Looking up he saw that this time it was in fact not Kravitz, but a shorter girl he might recognize. It took him a second to get the old gears turning but yeah, he’d had a cooking class last year with her. What was her name Rei? No, it started with an R though, he was sure of it. 

“You’re Taako right?” She said “we had cooking last year remember? Oh boy that garlic chicken you made last year was amazing. Oh did you make that too” she pointed to his meal. She was...something. He hadn’t really interacted with her much last year, but he definitely remembered her being bubbly and sweet. Seemed about right. He was pretty sure her name was Ren. This was about to pretty awkward if it wasn’t. 

“Uh yeah I made it. I don’t trust the cafeteria food, pretty sure they put like roadkill or something in it. That’s a nope from me” and she laughed. This was...ok. He could do this, talk to another person he hardly knew for an entire class period, he’d already done it once for today with Kravitz, he could do it again. “It’s Ren right” he asked. Just to make sure. It would be pretty weird to just keep talking not knowing her name. 

“Oh yeah! You remembered!” She sounded like she expected him to have forgotten, which was fair he supposed. “Anyway you’re not saving this table for anyone right? I didn’t want to steal someone’s seat, but I didn’t recognize anyone else and there’s no more empty tables. Oh my friend might come sit with us too is that ok? You’ll like her I promise she’s really nice!” Ok maybe Taako couldn’t do this. Ren talked a lot, and fast. He was surprised she wasn’t out of breath after saying all that so fast. It took him a second to catch up. 

His first instinct was to tell her that yes, he was saving the table and to get lost. Just instead for whatever reason he just said “nope Taako’s flying solo today” and she accepted that just fine and went on talking. 

“Did you get into the upper level cooking class too? I have it after this and I’m so excited! Of course you got in you were the best in the whole class, unless you didn’t want to? But did you” she looked at him expectantly. 

“Uh yeah I got in” he said “it’s the only reason I’m stuck in this early ass lunch” was that rude? Maybe? Probably? Ren didn’t seem to care she just nodded along. 

“Yeah I wish I had it later too, it’s way to early, I don’t even feel awake yet. But at least I have it with friends. Oh here’s the friend I told you about!” She said as she waved to someone behind Taako. He turned to see none other than Julia Waxman, the object of his best friends affection. Julia strode towards them with the plastic cafeteria tray In her hands, Taako hadn’t known that she and Ren were friends. He didn’t know a lot about either of them if he was being honest and he was feeling like a bit out of place, he’d been expecting a quiet lunch not whatever this was. 

“Ren good to see you, and Taako?” Julia said as she sat down. 

“Yup the one and only. You’re lucky it’s me and not Lup. I’m the better twin” 

“Magnus has mentioned you” she said “I’m Julia by the way” she smiled warmly and Taako could see why Magnus was smitten with her. She was warm and friendly even to someone she didn’t know, gods he hoped Magnus asked her out soon. 

“He’s mentioned you too” Taako quipped “all good things” he added once he saw the flustered look on her face. He kind of wanted to tease her, but that would almost certainly be an asshole move. Naturally he’d wait at least 10 minutes before doing that, give her time to adjust to the whole Taako experience. 

“Either of you expecting anyone else” Julia asked. When both Taako and Ren gave their no’s she nodded. “Me either, I’m glad I managed to find you two. Would suck to be alone” and yeah she was right. There wasn’t much left to say then, Julia explained that she and Ren had been in a history class together last year, and Ren shared that she and Taako had been in cooking together. It was less awkward than it could have been. Taako was getting bored though, Ren and Julia were nice but he wasn’t one for small talk. He scanned the cafeteria looking for anything mildly interesting. For the most part it was just the normal, kids eating, kids talking, possibly shady activity going on in the back corner that he was not going to pay any attention to. Until he saw his goldmine, there sitting at the end of a table halfway across the room was the hot new boy, and...a small child? Taako had to do a double take at that one, maybe it was just a very short freshman but the kid looked like 8 at the oldest. 

“Friend of yours” Julia asked, she must have noticed his staring. 

“I mean not really” Taako grumbled “he’s new and we talked in class this morning that’s all” she hummed in acknowledgment. 

“The guy or the kid” she asked “Also does that kid look way to young to be going here to you two” 

Somehow Julia and Ren had decided that the small child and Kravitz should join then at the table they’d claimed. As they found out the kid, Angus McDonald, was in fact a student at the school. And also a 10 year old boy. He’d skipped a bunch of grades or something. He and Kravitz had snagged seats at the end of a table that slowly filled up with other people and their friends and they were glad to be invited somewhere else. Taako was definitely going to tease Kravitz about eating with the baby though. And he was definitely going to keep calling Angus a baby no matter how much it irritated the kid, it was his right as an upper class man he reasoned. 

This had not been the plan though, the plan had been for him, Taako, to sit alone and mess around on his phone and bother Lup. Not to get looped into some kind of werid brunch cult with a goth, a child, and his friends crush. His phone buzzed with a text from Lup. 

‘Sad and lonely yet bro’ 

‘Fuck off i joined a cult’ 

‘Ok have fun’ 

She didn’t need to know yet. It wasn’t permanent he reasoned. There was no need to tell her, it wouldn’t last. And if He walked to cooking class with Ren, or sat next to Julia in history, or allowed Angus to be his partner in gym class that was his own deal. He was Taako Taaco. He was a loner, he didn’t do friends. So what if for the next week he saved Kravitz’s seat for him in English class? He just didn’t wanna have to sit next to Edward. He most certainly did not save it because he enjoyed talking with Kravitz. And so what if he had a group chat with the other people from the table by day 3 of school? It was just a casual thing, they weren’t friends. 

By two weeks in he still hadn’t told Lup or the rest of their crew, he was pretty sure they were still convinced he was just eating alone. Lup gave him that pitying look and promised that “he could come bother her if he wanted” which was Lup code for ‘I don’t want to be a lonely loser’ he turned her down if course, she just have known he would. He loved her, he told her everything, well mostly everything. And he’d tell her about his new not-friends eventually. Just not yet. 

Growing up as twin meant sharing everything. Clothes, shoes, toys, beds, even their friends were shared. Every since they were little they’d been a matched set. Taako and Lup. Lup and Taako. Back when they were small and they’d first met Magnus that’s how he introduced them to Merle ‘Taako and Lup, they’re twins’ he was their first friend other than each other and they shared him, same thing when they met Lucretia a few years later, and Barry the year after that. And Taako loved being a twin, it meant having a built in best friend, having someone who knew him almost as much as he knew himself. But they couldn’t share everything and he knew that. That’s why he never tagged along on Barry and Lup’s not-dates, no matter how much they invited. So sue him if he wanted some friends that were just his. That viewed him as just Taako, not Lup’s brother. 

And it’s not like that would be a wild thing, Lup had friends from the track team that were just hers, and Magnus from his woodworking classes and Lucretia and Barry from their clubs, and Merle and Davenport because they were adults and they were allowed to have their own adult lives. He wasn’t hiding his new not-friends from them. He just hadn’t told them yet. Because he knew once he told them they’d try and get to know them and the stupid, childish part of himself was scared of that. Scared that once they got to know the people he loved they’d like them more. Lup was his better half, and they were so similar, if he introduced them to her they’d take to her like a moth to a flame. It’s not that he didn’t want her to meet them, he really did...he just didn’t want to lose the first friends he had that were just his. Did that make him a bad brother? A bad friend?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any spelling or grammer errors! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A few months into whatever this was Taako still hadn’t explicitly told Lup or the rest of the crew about this new maybe-friends. If he was being honest they were almost definitely friends. He sat with them every day and actually talked, like about real stuff not just the weather and whatever small talk polite people do. He was comfortable with them, not at the same level he was with his older crew, but he was ok with it, you don’t become childhood friends overnight. He was ok with it though, mostly, That was new. It’s not like Lup didn’t know he was talking with other people, he couldn’t keep her in the dark that much, she was a sneaky fucker. She’d seen him texting the group chat, and she knew he’d been meeting up with people outside of school. She was happy for him, she’d said. Followed immediately by a “so when do I get to meet the secret boyfriend” he’d thrown a pillow at her after that. So his maybe-friends weren’t a secret. Not exactly. She didn’t know who they were but she knew they existed. Her twin sense must have kicked in though because aside from the occasional ‘secret boyfriend’ jokes she left him alone about it. She really was the best sister he could have asked for. 

They talked in the group chat for the most part, there’d been a few group calls while they worked on homework and Taako had all but started tutoring Angus with his math. He’d started joking that the kid should be paying him but Julia being the angel she was shut that down pretty quick. She was a nice girl, and he definitely needed to get her together with Magnus. As it turns out she and Ren both had jobs and he was more than happy to go and bother them at work. Julia helped her dad with his woodworking business, the shop was attached to their house so bothering her at work more often than not turned into just hanging out with Julia and whoever else showed up. Ren worked at a little restaurant called the Davy Lamp, Taako had never been there before but it was cute. Definitely the type of place pretentious hipsters ate at to feel superior, but the food was decent and Ren snuck him treats sometimes. This was fine, he was fine. He was just meeting up with some people from school...outside of school...for non school related reasons. Yeah that was normal, he could do that. 

He still got bored, his homework could only occupy him for so long, and Lup was out all the time with Barry now. If he didn’t love her so much he’d be complaining about how unfair it was to ditch him for nerd boy. But since he was an amazing and wonderful brother he didn’t, instead he bothered someone else. Magnus was always busy now, Taako felt like he never saw the dude anyway, so instead he took full advantage of his new probably-friends. Which is how he found himself in Julia’s kitchen at 10:00 am on a Sunday. He’d been bored, he’d complained and she’d invited him over probably to stop said complaining, which turned into him and Ren making breakfast in her kitchen. What could he say, it was a really nice kitchen, lots of counter space, beautiful hardwood, amazing stove. Way better then the kitchen in his and Lup’s shitty apartment. And Ren was a good cooking partner, she was no Lup but she as a competent enough chef and he didn’t have to worry about her setting his hair on fire or something. He was still in the process of bullying Angus and Kravitz into showing up, he hadn’t talked to Kravitz since lunch that Friday and he was starting to miss him. He still insisted that he did not have a crush, he was a big boy, he didn’t need a crush. So what if he found Kravitz stupidly charming, so what if he found himself trying to make him laugh just to hear him wheeze in the cutest way. Taako did not have a crush and that was that. 

He cracked an egg into the pan on Julia’s stovetop. It fell perfectly and sizzled nicely, the yellow of the yolk mixing and swirling with the whites in a mesmerizing pattern the sizzling a pleasant background noise to the trios chatter. Julia and her dad had their own chickens that they raised so the eggs were amazingly fresh, way better than anything from the store. Taako found himself uncharacteristically happy for the company in the early hour, well early for him at least, Julia got up at an unholy hour of the morning almost daily. His meticulous focus was broken by the buzz of his phone, he looked over to see a new message from Kravitz. He tried to ignore the small thrill that sent through him, it was nothing he told himself. 

‘If I agree to come over will you stop sending me vaguely threatening gifs?’ And yep Taako was smiling, pointedly ignoring the sly look Julia was sending his way. And maybe his cheek were a little pink, he was cooking, the heat from the pan of eggs was getting to his face, thats all. He was not blushing. 

‘Only if you kidnap the child and bring him too, I want my boy’ Taako sent back. He put the phone down and got back to making his eggs, he was a master chef, he was not going to burn eggs. Once he’d finished and plated the eggs he checked his phone and saw two new messages from Kravitz. 

‘If he agrees to being kidnapped I’ll bring him’ fair enough, Taako thought. And then ‘he said yes, be there in 10’ 

“Kravitz and Angus are coming” he whooped as he set the plate down on the table. 

“How’d you manage to convince him” Julia asked “I’ve been trying for the better part of 20 minutes and he won’t budge” 

“All part of the Taako charm” 

“Yeah sure and totally not because you two are almost constantly flirting. I swear if it weren’t for you that boy would have nothing to do with the rest of us fools” she and Ren had sniffed out his not-crush like sharks to blood. Taako just shooed her off, not willing to do deal with emotions this early. Besides, they were wrong, Taako didn’t do crushes. He just though Kravitz was hot, who could blame him the dude was super amazingly hot. Unfairly hot. 

“Nope not having that talk today, or like ever.” He said “Taako’s good out here” Julia rolled her eyes at that but didn’t say anything. 

“So what exactly are we doing today” Ren asked as she also made her way over to the table. “I don’t have to work until later so I’m good for a while” Taako hummed in thought, technically he’d been the one to ‘arrange’ this meeting. Sure Julia had offered her house as a home base but he’d been the one to complain about being bored first. The problem was that He didn’t really know what a good thing to do was. He usually just hung out at peoples houses or had someone drive them to the mall and hung out there but it felt too early for any of that stuff. 

“Well I do have some things I need to do” Julia said “just stuff for my dad, if you guys could help out that would be great” 

“How much work we talking, cuz Taako here doesn’t do manual labor” Taako wasn’t unwilling to help, he was an asshole but Julia had been good to him thus far. Plus she’d given him food this morning so he probably should help her, he wasn’t lifting shit or making wood or whatever it was she did here. Nope, none of that for Taako. 

“Relax, I just need to walk the dogs really. You guys already helped with the chickens a bit this morning” she said “don’t worry no manual labor this time, I wouldn’t subject Ren to that” Taako was gonna ignore that last part, since he was so nice. Not because he was a little bit sure that if he complained more Julia would find some kind of manual labor for him to do. 

Dogs. Taako could do dogs. He’d already met Julia’s dogs, they were nice things, excitable sure but well trained. Plus he’d been around Magnus’ dogs plenty before, he could handle this. 

“Where are you wanting to take them” he asked “cuz Taako only knows like one dog park” he’d never seen Julia there before, but maybe she went there too. 

As it turned out she had not been to the dog park before and they decided to take a trip there. Dope. So here they were 45 minutes later packing into Julia and Kravitz’s cars and making there way to the park. Kravitz and Angus had showed up with enough time to eat breakfast and be looped into the dog plans. Julia was going to take the dogs and Ren in her car and Kravitz would take Taako and Angus. It was a good enough arrangement, though Taako was a little disappointed about not being able to be one on one with Kravitz. He didn’t have a crush he just enjoyed the other mans company, which was very un-Taako like. 

And maybe he blushed every time Kravitz made eye contact, and maybe he wished those perfect hands were holding his instead of the steering wheel. And maybe he wanted those hands running through his hair. And maybe he did have a crush. And maybe Kravitz did too. He wasn’t blind to the way the other boy blushed when Taako put a hand on his arm. He noticed the way he’d sometimes catch him looking and how he’d flush and look away. He noticed how Kravitz responded with longer messages to him than to Julia and Ren, how he seemed more genuine towards him, and Taako could say the same about himself. So yes maybe he had a crush, and maybe his crush returned those feelings. He didn’t know why they weren’t together, he didn’t know if he wanted them to be together. He’d never had a boyfriend for more than 2 weeks before, and he’d never dated someone he actually considered a friend. What if then getting together ruined whatever this little group had going on? 

And besides, it was their senior year, he was going off for college next year and didn’t plan on looking back. He and Lup had been dreaming about the IPRE since they were old enough to know what college was, those dreams were finally in reach and he didn’t need feelings getting in the way of them. He didn’t need a boyfriend that wouldn’t last, it would only hurt him. They were better as friends, they’d talk this year and drift apart by the next, that’s all it was. It didn’t matter that thinking about it like that made his chest ache, it didn’t matter that he really wanted to be more than just friends with Kravitz, nothing mattered except getting out this school and finally getting on with the life he’d been dreaming of since he was a child. 

He wished things didn’t feel as complicated as they did. Why did his traitor of a heart make him have emotions? He was fine as he was he didn’t need to change or any of that jazz. So why did he want a change? Why did he kind of want to get to know Kravitz better? Why did he find himself thinking about Angus and Ren and Julia outside of school? It wasn’t supposed to be serious, his relationships with them was purely circumstance, right time right place kind of thing. Why was he getting attached to them when he was just going to have to leave them next year? It would be hard enough to leave Magnus and Lucretia and Davenport and Merle as it was. He didn’t need more people to abandon when he left. Gods know he’s had that happen to him enough in his 17 years of life, he didn’t want to put that on someone else, he knew how it felt. 

The dog park was far too busy for a Sunday morning. The group had made their way out of the car and Taako was now holding the leash of a very excited dog. Julia had pawned it off to him since apparently they couldn’t just tie all three dogs to Angus and let them drag him around like that, he’d asked. He knew how to walk a dog, that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that Kravitz, the handsome devil he was, was not helping at all. The dude had never walked a dog before and after a brief trial where he nearly lost the damned thing Taako had taken over. Julia and Ren had taken the two other dogs and Julia was teaching Angus the right way to walk the dog, since apparently there was a wrong way. 

“How have you never walked a dog before” Taako asked “have petted one at least? Like you do know what a dog is right? Your childhood isn’t that sad?” And Kravitz sighed and rolled his eyes which, rude. 

“Yes I know what a dog is, where do you think I grew up exactly that I wouldn’t know what a dog is?” 

“I don’t know” Taako said with a shrug “could be possible you never know” 

“I just never had a dog growing up, my moms like cats and so I’ve just never walked one. That’s all, no crazy backstory there” 

“But like you’ve petted one before today right? Or did I witness baby’s first doggy time? Oh man I did didn’t I? I should’ve taken a pic” 

“Taako I- I’ve pet a dog before, why is this so funny to you” the conversation wasn’t funny, but Kravitz’s reactions sure were, the dude seemed so offended that Taako though he’d never pet a dog. 

“You’re just so funny man, ease up a little” Taako managed to get out between his laughs. They’d fallen a bit behind the other three, Taako could still fairly hear their conversation But he couldn’t make out the words. Kravitz must have noticed too since he cleared his throat and looked at Taako, seeming just as sheepish and shy as their first meeting and oh no Taako knew where this was going. 

“Taako I- I know we’ve only known each other for a few months but, I really enjoy the time we spend together and I’d like to do more with you? If you’d like?” He didn’t seem done but he’d trailed off, likely waiting for Taako’s reaction. Oh gods what should he do? Kravitz was gonna ask him out, there was no doubt about to he was totally leading up to asking Taako out and now he was scared Taako wouldn’t want to be asked out. But did he? He liked Kravitz more than he’d admit and he’d been pretty sure before now that Kravitz had felt the same way, and sure he’d imagined no less that 12 romantic situations between the two of them but now being here about to asked out by Kravitz he was short circuiting. 

“I...Kravitz..I like you-“ 

“MAGNUS” 

Taako screaming and nearly dropped the leash he’d been holding. Kravitz jumped away from him and Taako realized just how close the two of them had been. He’d been about to confess hadn’t he. Oh boy this was doing stupid things to his stupid traitor heart. Kravitz looked as though he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Taako knew he must have looked the same, he turned to face Magnus, who’d not so nicely interrupted his almost confession. The big guy was laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. 

“You should have seen your face” he managed out “your boyfriend almost died” and NOPE, Kravitz blushed even further at that and looked down, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. Hearing Kravitz referred to as his boyfriend felt...nice. But that was not Taako’s current problem. His current problem was named Magnus Burnsides. 

“I’m not his...we aren’t..it’s not..” Kravitz stammered out “we’re just um..dog?” He was such a dork, it was unfair that Taako was so attracted to him. 

“Ok cool” Magnus said utterly unphased “what’s your doggies name?” He said as he leaned down to start petting the dog, who was more than happy to accept love from this totally stranger. 

“Uh she’s not mine” Kravitz said. 

“Did you steal her or something?” Magnus asked looking more and more confused “Taako doesn’t have any dogs, and who are you? I don’t recognize you at all” and oh boy Taako had to deal with this didn’t he. Magnus was staring intently at Kravitz now and the other boy was looking more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed by. 

“His name is Kravitz, he goes to our school.” Taako said “not recognizing your own classmate, it’s like you only have eyes for-“ oh shit he thought eyes widening at the realization. They were here with Julia Waxman, the same Julia Waxman that Taako was about to tease Magnus about. Oh boy this could go bad. 

“Hey don’t, not in front of your new friend.” Magnus said quickly “and besides you didn’t tell me whose doggie this is, you didn’t really steal her did you” Taako tried to think up a lie quickly, he’d started a dog walking business and Kravitz was his helper? No Magnus would see through that right away. He was volunteering at an animal hospital? Nope Magnus knew him better than that. They’d actually stolen the dog? More believable than the first two but what kind of idiot would take a stolen dog to a dog park. 

“Um...she’s...a friends?” Taako said 

“Yeah she’s Julia’s dog” Kravitz said, finishing the statement with a point towards Julia, who hadn’t seemed to notice that the two of them had paused. Angus though had, Taako noticed. He recognized the look the small boy was giving them as the look he gave to especially confusing math problems. He was suddenly very self conscious, who knows how much little Ango had seen of their conversation. So much for trying to keep Magnus in the dark though, he’d followed Kravitz’s directions and was currently standing stiff as a board staring towards Julia looking almost scared. 

“Taako” he squeaked out, leaning down and grabbing the arm that wasn’t currently holding the leash “why are you here with Julia?!?” Magnus stared at him panic stricken. 

“Well you see” Taako started. This was about to be difficult wasn’t it. So much for an easy Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one is a little longer though so hopefully that makes up for it!

This whole situation was like something out of a rom com. Taako should have realized when he suggested this dog park that Magnus would probably be there. It’s where he usually took his fur babies for their walks, and like Julia he also got up extremely early for literally no reason. Maybe it was a dog owner thing? Taako wouldn’t know, all he knew was that the were both crazy. And fate being as it is, he should have known something like this would happen. Nothing can ever be simple. But Taako had not thought of this scenario and now here he was, his best friend had just ruined his almost-confession to his crush. And now said best friend was freaking out like a giant baby because his crush was in the same dog park. Taako didn’t know what to do. Kravitz for his part looked confused as hell, which fair, he’d yet to meet Magnus and was probably confused about this sudden appearance. It’s not like Taako hadn’t mentioned him before, Magnus is just...a lot. 

Taako doesn’t know what to do though, he knows that there is likely no possible way to hide the fact that Magnus is at the same park. There is also no way to hide the fact that he’s here with Julia, he knows that logically he’ll have to come clean and let Magnus know he’s been hanging with Julia for months now without telling him. To be fair he had his reasons, his reasons being he didn’t need Magnus to interrogate him daily about Julia. He would plan wingman, sure but to the point of being a creep. Also it was nice having friends that were just his, even if just for a short while. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t told Magnus yet. After all Magnus had Carey and Killian, and sure Taako knew them but not to the same level Magnus did. So sue him, he wanted the same, it just so happened that Julia got involved. Back to the task at hand though. 

He was pretty sure Angus was onto him, he hoped the little twerp used some of his genius child skills and stayed out of it. The last thing he needed was more people involved in this shit show. 

“Taako for real man is this a prank” Magnus asked, his voice shaking “I know you’re still mad that I ate all those cupcakes you made last week but please don’t embarrass me in front of Julia. I’ll do literally anything, just please don’t” he begged. Kravitz looked even more confused at that. 

“No it’s not a prank, just a very big...mistake? Look I didn’t know you were gonna be here. If I did I wouldn’t have suggested coming.” Magnus’ shocked face made him wish he’d held his tounge. 

“You suggested that Julia come here? Why were you talking to her?” Somehow Taako had dug himself into a even deeper hole, if that was possible. 

“Uh..well..you see” Taako stammered, he didn’t want to lie to Magnus but he didn’t know how to tell him he’d just come from the house of the girl Magnus had been crushing on for years now. “Uh we were at Julia’s house” he started, probably not the best idea. Magnus looked like he was about to pass out at that. 

“Why were you at her house?” He squeaked 

“Doing homework?” Taako said. It came out as a question though, beside Magnus knew him well enough to know that all his homework was saved for Sunday night. “Ok fine I was complaining that was bored and she invited me over and then literally everyone else showed up. That’s all. You good” Taako said he raised a single eyebrow to empathize his point. He could practically see the gears turning in Magnus’ head as the taller boy tried to process all the information that was just thrown at him. 

“Do you not like Julia?” Kravitz asked tentatively. Magnus jumped like he’d almost forgotten the other boy was there. He’d be very quiet, and Taako might have been able to forget his presence had he not been acutely aware of the other boy, he couldn’t get his mind off of that botched confession. He’d almost spilled everything. This wasn’t great. This was the opposite of great. 

“What, no!” Magnus nearly yelled “how could I not like Julia, she’s so nice, and pretty and strong and...” Kravitz seemed to have gotten the picture. 

“Oh” was all he said “she is a very nice girl” 

“Are you gonna ask her out” Magnus asked and Kravitz blushed even more. 

“No no no..she’s not really my type” he snuck a look at Taako, and Taako looked away shyly. He didn’t know what to think of that fact that he’d almost spilled his feels to Kravitz mere minutes ago. He wasn’t ready to address that now. Magnus seemed to take this as an acceptable answer. Which was good, it would be pretty bad if Magnus for whatever reason decided Kravitz was a threat. Taako was pretty sure there was no way that situation could end well. He did not need his crush to be murdered by an angry Magnus. 

He took another look back towards the rest of the group he’d come with and his heart sunk. There about 20 yards away they stood facing the trio. “Oh fuck” was all he said “looks like we need to go introduce you Burnsides” the other two followed his gaze, Taako could sensé Magnus’ heart rate rapidly speeding up as he saw the little upturned smile on Julia’s face as she waved them over. Taako wasn’t sure why he felt like a guilty child, it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong. Besides Julia and Magnus knew each other, a least a little bit (he was hoping to change that, the sooner he could get them together the better. For his sanity’s sake). And so the three marched forward, as if to their death. The dog for her part trotted happily before them, blissfully unaware of the mounting anxiety radiating off of the three men in a way that only a dog can. 

“And you weren’t even gonna come say Hi? How rude of you Burnsides” Julia teased. Magnus’s face somehow got even more red and he stammered out a stilted apology. It was so un Magnus-like that Taako almost did a double take. He knew that Magnus was stupid in love with Julia but this stupid. Though Julia didn’t seem mad, just amused. Angus though was still giving Taako that curious look from earlier. Taako felt a thrill of fear go through him, the kid was smart, he almost definitely sniffed out whatever it was the he and Kravitz had going on. He’d have to bribe the kid somehow to make him keep his big mouth shut. Cookies maybe? 

“You guys weren’t doing anything illegal over there right?” Ren asked “you look like we caught you in the middle of a drug deal or something. I won’t judge you but keep it away from the baby” she pointed at Angus during that last bit. 

“Of course we aren’t dealing drugs. Who would be stupid enough to do that in the middle of a crowded dog park” Taako retorted. Well Magnus might have been that stupid but he certainly wasn’t doing anything that stupid. “Magnus here just caught us off guard, that’s all” he crossed his arms. No need to share too much detail. 

“Well Burnsides, Taako didn’t tell us you were gonna be meeting us here” Julia said with a pointed look towards Taako. Was she nervous? That didn’t make sense, as far as Taako knew Magnus and Julia got along. Did she secretly hate him or something? Oh boy if she did this was about to get 1000 times worse. 

“Well um, he didn’t exactly know I was gonna be here” Magnus said, he was avoiding eye contact with Julia. “I though I was gonna be busy today, I told him that earlier but I wasn’t and now I’m here” he let out a weak laugh, obviously trying and failing to play it cool. “I’m not a stalker or anything I promise, I just saw Taako and came to say hi” Julia seemed to accept this answer. 

“We’re just taking the dogs out for some exercise, you can help Taako I’m sure he’s hating all the hard work we’re forcing him to do” she said. 

And that was it they kept walking the dogs, as a bigger group this time. Magnus happily took over holding the leash from Taako and started talking dogs with Julia. It was the most relaxed Taako had seen the big guy he around her...ever really. He was always so uptight and nervous but talking with her here about something he was passionate about he seemed almost like a different person. More confident and open. Taako didn’t miss the way Julia blushed when Magnus cracked his bad jokes or the way she walked side by side with him, matching paces. He was pretty sure he knew what this meant. Julia had the hots for Magnus. How convenient. He was defo gonna work with that later. 

Right now tho he was more worried about his own love life. He’d been determined not to get into anything serious with Kravitz, but here he was blushing like a fool and not being able to make eye contact. It’s not that he didn’t like Kravitz. He did, he really did, more than he’d ever admit. He was just...scared. That’s what it was. Not that Kravitz would be a bad boyfriend, he was sweet and kind and everything Taako wanted. No, Taako was scared of being in a relationship, of having someone new depend on him and care for him. He could be an asshole, he knew this, who would ever want to date him? Kravitz was too good for him, he couldn’t do it. And besides, he was moving halfway across the damn county next year, he and Lup had already planned out their lives at the IPRE. He couldn’t get into this with Kravitz just to leave him so soon. So he’d just turn him down nicely. He had to, it was better this way. No matter how heavy that made his chest feel. 

“I’m sorry Taako” Kravitz said soft enough to not be overheard. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I thought I was reading the signs right but I was wrong and I apologize.” He sounded so sincere and open that Taako had the urge to throw his arms around him and confess, but no he’d made up this mind, this couldn’t happen. It would hurt them both in the end, it would be better if it never happened. “Are you mad at me?” Kravitz asked. And Taako burned inside. He wasn’t mad at Kravitz, only himself. He’d hurt the other boy, it was all his fault for being a dumb idiot. He should have nipped this whole feeling thing in the bud before it could even happen. 

“No” was all he said. It hurt to hear how emotionless he sounded. “I’m not, I promise.” His voice sounded cold and distant, Kravitz probably didn’t believe him for a second. 

“I really am sorry Taako, I didn’t mean to ruin things between us. Can we still be friends” Kravitz asked. Taako pointedly avoided his eyes. His resolve was weak, one look into those sweet kind eyes would break him. He couldn’t handle seeing the sorrow and rejection and pain he was putting the other boy through. 

“Of course my man” he said. And that was it. They walked in awkward silence until it was time to part ways. Taako ended up getting a ride home with Magnus. He tuned out whatever he was saying though, something about Julia undoubtedly. His mind was stuck on Kravitz. He needed to talk to someone about all these feelings banging around in his chest. He needed twin time. Gods he hoped Lup was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will go better for The boys, I just needed to pull the whole ‘everything that can go wrong does’ card. Be assured though they will have a happy ending!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I was convinced I uploaded this chapter Friday but when I checked I hadn’t. Gotta love having crappy memory.

It had been a while since they’d had twin time. They were both busy with their senior year and now that Lup and Barry were basically dating they’d been spending more and more time together, which Taako was cool with. They were siblings, they could be independent he didn’t NEED Lup by his side constantly. But now sitting beside Lup on her bed it hit him that it had been too long since they’d been like this. He felt like crying, there was so much he hadn’t told her, would he be mad? He knew she wouldn’t, but that didn’t stop the irrational fear he felt at the thought of spilling the truth about Kravitz and his botched confession. 

“Spill bro-bro, I can head you thinking over there” Lup said, she was rummaging around her room, looking for some nail polish. Nothing made tough conversations easier than a manicure. “You want the purple polish again?” She asked as she finally pulled out their collection of nail polishes. 

“Yeah” he said quietly. He could hear the tears in his voice, and Lup undoubtedly could too. There was no way he’d be getting out of this conversation without crying, even if he hadn’t shed a tear yet. Lup wordlessly pulled out his favorite sparkly purple polish and sat down across from him on the bed. They’d done this countless times before, Taako could feel the comfort of a familiar routine getting to him. He could trust Lup, she’d be able to help him. He just had to tell her what was bothering him first. 

“So there’s this boy” he started, giving Lup a glare as she snorted. “Hey I’m in extreme emotional distress and you’re laughing? That’s it I’m an only child now, I have no sister” 

“Think of it as payback for all the times you’ve teased me about Barry” She said “now hold still or else you’re nails are gonna get fucked up” he complied with minimal grumbling and she got back to work painting his nails “so tell me about the mystery man” she prompted. 

With a sigh he managed out “he asked me out today” and that made Lup pause. She looked up, her eyes narrowing. 

“Do you need me to beat his ass” 

“What? No! Lup let me finish please” he said “He’s really nice and sweet and he asked me out, or tried to. We were interrupted” Taako said softly. 

“You like him?” Lup asked. He couldn’t say it but she knew him well enough to take his silence as a yes. “So when do I get to meet your new boyfriend” Taako looked up in surprise. 

“What?” 

“You obviously like this guy, and you just said he asked you out. Am I wrong to assume you’re dating him. 

“I said no” 

“Come again?” 

“He asked me out and I said no” the silence was deafening and he couldn’t look Lup in the eye. The feeling of wanting to cry was overwhelming and he could feel his eyes watering, she’d stopped painting his nails and was now giving him a look of pure concern. It was too much, he leaned into her chest, feeling her familiar embrace. “I ruined it Lup, he probably hates me now” he sobbed. Lup for her part just held him and he cried. Her hands rubbed a comforting pattern onto his back. She held him like that until his sobbed subsided, fading into a gentle hiccup. 

“Koko, why did you turn him down?” She asked “you seem to like him so much, so why?” He fought the tightness at the back of his throat, he didn’t want to tell her. Something about the truth felt shameful, but despite that she was his twin, she was here to help. He had to tell her. 

“I can’t be with him” he said. “He’s too nice, I’d just hurt him. And besides why should I date him when I’m just gonna end up leaving him anyway” he let out another sob. He felt raw and vulnerable and he hated it. 

“Babe, what do you mean” Lup asked, stroking a hand through his hair in a comforting motion. “How is him being nice a problem, and what do you mean you’ll end up leaving him.” She stroked his hair again, once more soothing him as he started crying. The sobs weren’t that heavy this time and didn’t leave him feeling as empty inside “let’s do it one thing at a time ok?” She said softly “can you tell me why him being nice is a problem” 

“He’s just...so good” Taako managed out “I’ve never had a boyfriend who actually cared before. But Kravitz...he actually cares.” He’s still sniffling but not straight up crying anymore. “I’m an asshole Lup, what if It hurts him” he said. “I like him, I really do but...what if we’re not good for each other?” 

“You’re scared it won’t work out” she said it as a fact, not a question. “Taako, babe, you know I love you right? You’re my heart” 

“And you’re mine” 

“But Taako, you don’t know it won’t work unless you try. Maybe it won’t, but you can’t make that call now before anything has even happened. And let me tell you this, if this guy hurts my baby brother in any way I will beat his ass to a pulp, ok?” He let out a wet laugh. 

“You’re only older by like 5 minutes, you don’t get to call me your baby brother” he lightly shoved her and she shoved back, as a good sibling does. “How did you know, with Barry” he asked. “How did you know you really actually liked him” it was Lup’s turn to blush and turn away. 

“Over time I just happened. I realized I liked hanging out with him a lot, and that the way I felt about him was different from how I felt about you or Mags or Lucy” 

“And now you’re with him every second of the day” Taako said with a little more force than needed. He had meant to say it as a joke, but some of his true feelings just slipped out. Maybe now was a good time to tackle this hurdle as well. He was already vulnerable, might was well pull the band-aid off now. 

“Taako I...you know I love you more than anything right?” Lup said. She moved and grabbed his hand, careful to avoid the still wet polish. “I never meant to put Barry before you, but you need to tell me if it’s too much. I love him, I really do with all of my heart. But you are my heart. You will always come first to me, if things with Barry are too much we can wait. I don’t want this to drive us apart.” 

“No I’m happy for you and Barry...I want both of you to be happy. He’s already like a brother to me, and I can’t think of a better man for my sister. It’s just...it’s like I never get to see you anymore. You’re always busy studying or spending time with Barry or prepping for the IPRE. I miss just having time like this” and now she was crying too. It reminded him of the times when he was young, the two of them safe in each other’s arms, hiding from the world outside. 

“I promise you I’ll do whatever I can to spend more time with you.” She said “but you have to promise me you’ll think things through about this boy. I know you really like him, and he seems like he would make you happy. At the end of the day that’s all I really want for you, I want you to be happy Taako” she rubbed at her eyes. “Now you’re making me cry” she exclaimed with no real force behind it. “Now my eyeliner is all fucked up” and it was, her eyes were rimmed in the black makeup. Her wiping at her eyes had only managed to smudge it even further. Taako found it hilariously funny and couldn’t keep himself from laughing at her and soon they were both laying back on the bed giggling. 

“Hey you never explained why you were convince you’d have to leave him soon” Lup said “you think you’re up to explaining that one” 

“That’s the easy one and you saved it for last” he said “next year we’re going to the IPRE, Krav isn’t. If this thing works we’d have to do long distance, and I don’t think that could work for me. So I’d have to leave him.” Lup was silent for a second too long and Taako could feel a familiar dread creeping up his throat. He didn’t know where all this fear was coming from, but it was there clawing it’s way up from his stomach. 

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that” she said “the IPRE has always been my dream” 

“Our dream” he corrected her 

“Yes ours” she said awkwardly “we’ve been planning it since we were little but...plans can change” 

“You don’t think we should go anymore” he asked.

“No...I don’t think you should go” those words hit Taako like a punch to the gut. Of course she didn’t want him to go. Barry was going and of course she wanted to start a new life with him there without a lousy twin brother being constantly underfoot. He felt the tears start to well up in his eyes again. “Hear me out first babe ok?” He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Of course I want you there Taako, that’s always been the plan. But...I don’t think you’ll be happy there. I know you’re smart as hell, we both are duh. But, it doesn’t make you happy, not the same way it makes me and Barry happy. I already told you that’s all I want for you, for you to be happy. Going to the IPRE has always been my dream, and I don’t want to force you to come along and live it with him. You’re allowed to have your own dream, your own goals.” She looked over at him “don’t forget a second think I don’t want you there though, we’d make a kickass team, and with Barry we’d be unstoppable...but if that’s not what you want I’ll help you find your own path to take. Just promise me you’ll think on it ok?” 

And she was right, he’d been thinking about it too, how he never felt that same enthusiasm she did when think about their future at the IPRE. He has as a child, he’d been so mesmerized about the idea of space and science and physics. He had so many fond memories of him and Lup pouring over brochures and planning their entire futures. He’d been so bright and full of hope then, he desperately wanted that hope and certainty back. Maybe that’s why he’d clung to the dreams of going to the IPRE for some long, despite the growing feeling of wrongness when he imagined himself there. Maybe Lup was right maybe he should reconsider. He didn’t have any idea where to start though. 

“You’re right” he said, his voice barely above a whisper “it’s just when I think of not going I feel so lost, it all we’ve wanted for so long...but it doesn’t feel right anymore. I want to feel right so bad but it doesn’t.” He wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. “I don’t want to be separated from you either Lu, I don’t know if I could do that” 

“And you don’t have to, me telling you this isn’t me shutting you off or kicking you out. I want you by my side more than anything in the world, but I also want for you to be happy while you’re by my side. And if that means being apart for a little while I’ll do it.” She squeezed the hand still held in her’s “don’t think for a minute though that you’ll ever be getting rid of me, we’re in it for the long haul” 

“I know Lup, I love you” 

“I love you too. And I’ll help you with this, I’ll support you no matter what ok? No matter what next year looks like I’ll be there, not just me either. Magnus and Lucretia and Barry, and even Dav and Merle, we all love you and we’re here to help. All you have to do is say the word and we’ll be there for us, but you have to tell us sooner next time. Don’t let this happen again, don’t bottle things up and keep it to yourself. What’s the point in having friends if you won’t let them support you?” 

“I know I’m being stupid” Taako said “it’s just, this whole honesty thing is hard. It’s hard with you, and it’s hard with Krav...it seems so scary, to be vulnerable and ask for help” 

“I know buddy, I struggle with it too, that’s part of why Barry and I took so long to get where we are now” and that seemed right, Taako had never though of that. Lup always seemed more confident and sure of herself than him, but they were the same in so many ways, it made sense that she, like him, struggled with being open. “But the important thing is that we talked, it too time and effort and a lot of honesty, but we have something good now, something I hope will last. I want that for you too Ko, and maybe it won’t be with this Kravitz guy, maybe you won’t find it for a while, but you can’t know unless you let yourself be open, and let yourself try. Can you do that for me? 

“Yes” 

That night for the first time in what felt like forever the twins feel asleep in each others arms, just like that had when they were children. Being here with Lup, and feeling her warmth next to him was exactly what Taako needed to escape from his own thoughts, tomorrow he’d talk to Kravitz. He was scared, there was nothing that could stop him from being scared. But he also felt hope, maybe Lup was right, maybe he and Kravitz could make it work. Maybe they wouldn’t though and the thought of that was devastating, but he would rather mourn a love that didn’t work than mourn one that didn’t happen. This was new for him, his usual approach was “Taako’s good out here” and it had done well for him. But this couldn’t be handled by simply floating along with the flow, he had to actually try. And he would, he wanted to. That was new. 

He also thought of the future, vauge and terrifying as it was. His chest felt lighter after having spilled his feelings about going to the IPRE with Lup. He hadn’t even realized how much they’d been weighing him down, or how long they’d been dragging on his heart. He felt better having told her, but he still mourned the loss of his childhood fantasy. He’d miss Lup if they ended up having to separate next year. But maybe that was for the best, they could be independent. Besides being independent from her this year was what had led him to this moment of magnificent character growth, maybe it would all work out. He’d heard of a good culinary school in Neverwinter. Ren was actually planning on applying there, maybe he’d ask her for the details. He could do this, even if he could do it alone. As he slipped into sleep he felt that warm that came from the bonds and connection he held with his friends, and they felt wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter ended up a little shorter than I thought it would. The next one is a little long though so hopefully it balances out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting to the end of this fic, I’m still aiming for around 10 chapters but I think with how it’s progressing the last one will probably end up being more of an epilogue. I’m also debating adding some little Blupjeans and Magnulia fics set in the same universe cuz I’m a sucker for school aus.

Monday morning were always hell but this particular morning was the worst. Upon waking up Taako had been instantly bombarded with all the feelings he’d been dealing with the night before and his first instinct was to roll over and go back to bed, he’d go ahead and call it a sick day. Lup wouldn’t have any of that though and she got his lazy ass up and showered with minimal threats of bodily harm. She forced him into an decent outfit and shoved a toothbrush into his hands. He had no choice, she wouldn’t let him hide away at home, he knew she’d drag him along regardless so he might as well make sure he looked like a person. And so he dressed and showered and ate and did all the things a living dude needed to do. She was only doing it because she cared, their twin time yesterday had proved that without a shadow of a doubt and he knew that. Obviously. But nothing she did now would be able to stop the anxiety and dread that was filling him. He was gonna do it today. He was gonna talk to Krav, really talk to him or at the least make plans to really talk to him. And he was scared. Scared that he’d already ruined things with his hesitation. Scared that Kravitz would have already moved on, scared that he’d never be able to hold a relationship since he was too fickle and indecisive. Just scared about everything really. He knew Kravitz was nice, the logical part of him knew the other boy wouldn’t be so cruel as to cut him out completely, but somehow staying in an awkward friendship where there’d once been a spark of something seemed worse. Even worse than that he was scared that Kravitz would date him out of pity. That he’d hear him spill his guts and then be too nice to let him know he’d already gotten over him. Taako had survived a few short-lived relationships where there wasn’t really any spark, if need be he could do it again, he was sure of that. Taako was a tough cookie, it would take more than an ex to break him. He didn’t want Krav to be just an ex though. The though if thinking of him as someone he used to know was terrifying. Who knew that he could care this deeply about someone he’d only known a few months, it was scary, as all new things are. 

He was quiet on the drive to school, only barely participating in his conversation with Lup. He wasn’t trying to be zoned out, but his attention couldn’t help but drift towards Kravitz. She took notice, he was tense enough that even an idiot would be able to tell and his sister was no idiot. 

“You’re gonna talk to him right?” She asked, briefly looking away from the road to make eye contact. There was a hint of a threat in her voice. Just enough to convey the message ‘if you don’t do it I will’ which nope. Taako was good out here, he didn’t need his sister asking a dude out for him, he wasn’t a baby. Besides that was a sure fire way to ruin everything with Kravitz. He didn’t think he could come back from being the boy whose twin had to ask a dude out for him. He had a reputation to uphold here. 

“Of course I am, now watch the road before you get us killed, I’m too pretty to be a corpse” he snapped back, he didn’t mean to be snippy, his nerves were very on edge, but it wasn’t fair of him to snap at her. He felt guilty but she sent him a reassuring glance that showed that she knew he didn’t mean to hurt her, those twin powers were coming in handy again. Lup didn’t ask again after that which he was thankful for. His nerves were a mess and there was still a good 20 minutes before classes would start. He didn’t think he could handle waiting in his first period class that long so of course he tagged along with Lup. She was going to drop some stuff off in the lab, he didn’t particularly care about it but it was a welcome distraction and she wouldn’t say no to her favorite twin tagging along with her. He would have done just about anything right now if it gave him a break from the growing worry that he felt. And so they went, walking down the halls towards the lab. Lup waved to a few familiar faces, and Taako would be lying if he said he wasn’t on the lookout for a certain very handsome face, and yet Kravitz was nowhere to be found. He did though find one familiar face, though it wasn’t the one he was looking for. 

“Hello mr.Taako” Angus said as he rushed towards the twins. He was nearly waddling under the weight of his ginormous backpack. Normally Taako would tease him about having a freshmen backpack but he wasn’t really feeling up to it today. Besides the kids face was too sweet, he felt like a monster if he bullied the kid too hard. Angus would never hear him say that though, Taako would reassure him that he hated him more than anything in the world. The kid was smart though, a little too smart if you asked Taako, he knew it was all jokes. 

“I told you not to call me that little dude, I’m still young, you’re making me feel old” he said with a flip of his hair. 

“Aw koko, you adopted a freshman” Lup said slyly “you have your own little baby and you didn’t introduce me, how rude” Angus stuck his hand out towards her, prepared for a handshake like the painfully formal little boy he was. 

“I’m Angus McDonald” he said brightly. His smile was blinding and full of youthful charm, Lup was completely won over in seconds “And you must be Lup, Taako told me he had a twin but we haven’t met yet, nice to meet you!” Lup shook his hand a little too enthusiastically.

“Also Taako didn’t adopt me, we just have lunch together. He helps me with my math homework sometimes though” Lup shot him a glance of disbelief at that one. And sure Taako was a selfish asshole, but he wasn’t headless enough to let a kid struggle. He was good at math, he wasn’t doing Angus a favor or anything. It was just annoying to watch him struggle. Yeah that was totally it. He was the great Taako, he didn’t care about other people. 

“Well if Taako didn’t adopt you, I will. Hear that Ko he’s mine now” Lup said while slinging her arm around Angus’ shoulders. Angus for his part looked very confused about the whole situation. He leaned under the weight of his overfilled backpack, seriously what did the kid have in there? You know what scrap that Taako didn’t wanna know. 

“I already have a legal guardian so I don’t really think you can adopt me” he said “plus you’re only 17 so you couldn’t even adopt me.” 

“It’s the sentiment that counts” Taako said “also fuck off Lup, get your hands off my boy I found him first” he rescinded his prior statement, Angus was his boy and Lup couldn’t have him. 

“And you didn’t share cuz you’re a meanie” she said, sticking her tounge out. 

“Yep, come over here Ango” the smaller boy obliged “we’re heading down to the labs, you wanna join us?” Talking with and teasing Angus was a welcome distraction from the confrontation he’d be having with Kravitz later. Besides, he was pretty sure it was legally required that upperclassmen bully their Youngers. He couldn’t break tradition. And so along they went Angus in tow. He got along well with Lup, he was such a nerd, just like her. That filled Taako with a funny feeling, on one hand seeing his twin interact so well with Angus made him happy, they were two people he liked and they got along, what was there to be upset about. On the other it made him almost sad, of course Angus liked Lup, she was friendly and far more likable than he was. She didn’t have as many walls that needed breaking through and she wasn’t as rough around the edges. Of course Angus got along with her right away, and he couldn’t help but be scared he’d get along with her better. 

Angus wouldn’t just up and leave him, he was too polite for that. But Taako could see him drifting towards spending more time with Lup. He’d seen it happen before, and maybe he was still scared it would happen again. He knew that logically there was nothing to be afraid of here, but since when did he ever listen to logic. 

They made it to the lab and Lup dropped off whatever nerdy shit she was bringing. It was getting close to the start of class and Taako knew he had to head back. He needed to get there with enough time to talk to Kravitz. Gods he hoped the other boy didn’t hate him now, he’d made things weird, he knew he’d made things weird with his indecisiveness. But it would be simple he ask him to get coffee or something, just the two to them. And then they’d talk and figure out whatever it was that was going on between them. It couldn’t be that hard, but still he wanted to chicken out. He could text him? But that was lame and a weak attempt. Besides he couldn’t really show his emotions (that was new) through text. What if Kravitz thought he was doing it out of pity and it made things weirder? No he had to do it in person. It was a simple sentence “hey Krav can we talk today” and Kravitz would say yes and that would be that. 

He didn’t let himself think about what would happen if Kravitz said no. In his head he said yes and everything was fine and perfect. He didn’t think about how maybe Kravitz was already over him. Or how maybe Kravitz would be mad that he didn’t just say anything the other day. He was so close to just screwing himself over and skipping class to get away from his nerves, but what kind of message would that send? Probably the message that he was mad, and that would only make everything even worse than it already was. 

And so he left the safety of the lab and his twin sister and made his way towards class, Angud in tow once more since of course he couldn’t just leave the child behind, he wasn’t a heartless monster. 

“Are you ok” the little boy asked “you seem tense” Taako snorted. 

“Everything’s cool in Taakoville little man, don’t worry yourself” Angus gave him a knowing look. 

“I can see right through your bullshit sir. I’m the worlds greatest detective you can’t lie to me” 

“You’re like 5, you don’t know shit” 

“I’m not blind though, I can see that you’re nervous about something. Is it about Kravitz” and Taako’s heart nearly stopped. How did Angus know? He hadn’t told anyone until yesterday, and Lup wouldn’t have spilled. Hell he hadn’t even fully confronted his own feelings until yesterday, how could Angus already know. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about my dude” he lied “Taako’s good out here, everything’s just peachy” 

“Did you guys fight” Angus asked “you were being weird at the dog park yesterday” fair point, everything between him and Krav yesterday had been awkward as hell. It’s not a surprise that Angus picked up on the bad vibes, but it is a surprise that he’s calling Taako out head on. 

“No we didn’t” Taako said “it’s nothing mind your own business” he didn’t want to be mean to the kid, but seriously. Lup was already all up in his business and Magnus would inevitably be too, he didn’t need one more person to nag him. 

“It didn’t seem like nothing” Angus said. “But I won’t push you on it” they walked in silence for the next few moments, Taako fighting the urge to just straight up run from Angus, he was short and weighted down by his backpack, no way he’d be able to keep up. “But you know Taako, you can tell me things. I might be younger than you but I wanna help, that’s what friends do” and that pulled on Taako’s heart in a funny way. 

“I know” was all he said “Lup said that same thing last night” 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m not an idiot. I can tell that you and Kravitz like each other, is that was this is about” of course he knew, the kid knew just about everything didn’t he. Taako’s lack of an answer spoke for itself. “You know Julia, Ren and I are here to help right” he said, he sounded wise beyond his years “you just need to tell us first” the little boy said as he peeled off to go to his class. It was funny, just how much this conversation sounded like the one he’d had with Lup last night. With the way things were going he wouldn’t be surprised if Julia and Ren cornered him at lunch and said the exact same things, it seemed to be the pattern for today. 

Pushing those thoughts of his head he rushed towards his first period class, with any luck they wouldn’t need to have that conversation at lunch since he’d be fixing things right now. He was a little later than he’d wanted, hopefully he’d still have time to talk at least a little to Kravitz before class started, he’d gotten a little carried away talking to Angus. He rushed in through the door, he was the last to arrive today. Usually he found himself there a little early just talking to Kravitz, but not today. 

And there Kravitz was in his usual seat, looking amazing as alway. He briefly looked up as Taako entered the room, but averted his eyes as soon as he saw who it was which wasn’t a great start. What also wasn’t great was the fact that Taako’s usual seat had been stolen. Sitting there in his window seat, talking to his Kravitz was Edward. Taako didn’t like Edward, he never had, this school was only big enough for one set of twins after all and he and Lup were clearly superior. But today he especially hated Edward, with a burning passion. The other boy smirked at him and glanced towards the only open seat, next to Brian. It was too late to argue, the teacher would be here any minute, he should’ve shown up sooner. Why had he spent all that time avoiding being here, Kravitz probably thought he was pissed at him now. Taako was fuming, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go, why did everything have to go wrong? He made his way to the open seat. Brian wasn’t awful at least, better than Edward anyway. But Taako would do anything to be in his normal seat next to Kravitz. To make things even worse Kravitz wouldn’t even meet his eye. Every time he looked over the other boy was looking at his notebook or even worse talking to Edward. 

He’d just have to talk with him after class Taako decided. The period seemed to drag on for hours and he hardly absorbed any of the content, too caught up in his own head. When had he gotten himself in this deep? Finally the period was over and he was ready to go and talk to his boy, only Kravitz left without waiting for him. He’d only turned around for a minute to grab his bags and when he looks back *poof* no Kravitz. That boy had better show up to lunch or else Taako was gonna throw a fit. This was stressful enough as it was, they just needed to talk for like 5 minutes why was this so hard. 

And so he trudged grumpily through the rest of his day, hoping and praying that Kravitz would show up at lunch. He really didn’t want to mess this up, he’d finally accepted that he had feelings and was getting ghosted? No way. He wouldn’t allow it. The seconds dragged by like hours, each class feeling like an eternity, the knot of anxiety in his stomach never faded but he felt something new join in, excitement. He really tried to keep himself from thinking of the good that might happen, really. He didn’t wan to get his hopes up in case nothing happened, but sitting in class, bored as hell, his imagination got away from him. He imagined dates with Kravitz, laughing together and having fun. He imagined the way they hold hands, the way Kravitz’s arms would feel wrapped around his waist. He imagined sitting together, his head tucked into Kravitz’s shoulder, just enjoying each other’s company. He wanted it so bad, to be close with the other boy. He hadn’t wanted to imagine a their future as a couple, he’d been to scared that things wouldn’t work out. But now imagining what he could have he wanted it more than ever. 

And then it was time for lunch, his instincts were to sprint straight there. He was able to hold back from straight up running, instead speed walking a little fast than normal. He was ready, he was more than ready. If Kravitz’s ass wasn’t in one of those uncomfortable cafeteria seats the moment he walked in he was going to explode. A preliminary scan showed that only Ren was at the table. He could have screamed, but he didn’t. Maybe Krav was just running late. He never did tho, he was always annoyingly early. He knew what this meant. Krav was avoiding him. He’d known it was a possibility. He’d do the same if he was in that position, confessing to someone who didn’t feel that same. But the important part was that he DID feel that same. It just took him a while to get to that conclusion. But he wouldn’t be able to tell Kravitz that if the other boy didn’t stop avoiding him. 

He sat down heavily. He was feeling sulky, he wouldn’t take that out on Ren though. She deserved better than he be caught up in his bullshit. 

“You good Taako?” She asked, because of course she cared. She was nice like that. 

“Why wouldn’t I be” he retorted. 

“Oh nothing” she breathed “you wouldn’t happen to know why Krav is skipping lunch today?” She gave him a look that said he knew something was going on. He had two choices, lie and avoid the problem or just tell her. He wanted to avoid it, to put things off again, but everyone had been telling him to just talk to them lately. Maybe that was worth a try. Ren was a trustworthy girl, he could trust her to help. He could do this. 

“I need to talk to him” Taako said. Screw emotional constipation, this wasn’t gonna be easy. “There’s an....uhhh miscommunication I guess?” He said “you don’t need the details but he thinks I’m mad at him, but I’m not, but he doesn’t know that and maybe he’s mad at me now? It’s really confusing, and I just wanna talk to him and tell him I’m not mad but he’s avoiding me and this is all so complicated.” He was starting to rant, he hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t. It just sort of kept coming once he started. Ren for her part just sat there and absorbed everything, nodding along when it seemed appropriate. 

“That’s definitely a problem” she said, and for a moment Taako thought that was all she’d say. That she’d just brush him off and go on with her life. “But I think we can fix that” she finished “Julia has a morning class with him, she might know where he’s hiding right now. And if she doesn’t we can have Ango stalk him.” Taako was a little shocked she’d come up with a plan to help so quickly. Maybe this whole asking people for help thing was better than he’d though. “Don’t look so shocked” she said “we’re friends, I don’t mind helping you. Besides the sooner you two dummy’s get together the better. I don’t think I can stand another lunch of your flirting” which, rude. They didn’t flirt all period, just a little. He hadn’t realized that the others had noticed. And maybe he was a little red. 

“Thanks” he said “I appreciate it, really” and he did. He felt warm, this was a better outcome than he could have hoped for, he had people here who actually wanted to help him, and for reasons that weren’t selfish. 

“Of course” Ren said “also not to be crass but Julia and I have a bet going to see if you and Krav are gonna get together by the end of the week so if you could ya know, hurry things up so I win that would be great” she joked and he couldn’t help but crack a smile “seriously though” she said “you two obviously have chemistry, you got this” she gave him a little thumbs up. 

Angus showed up next, and Taako filled him in on his absolutely miserable first period class. And maybe he over exaggerated a litte. It was part of the Taako charm. 

“Have you stopped to consider that maybe he wasn’t avoiding you” Angus said once he was finished “that maybe he thought you were avoiding him” Taako looked down, feeling shame creep up his spine. He had considered it, he actually suspected that was the case. Damn his nerves, he should have just cornered Krav in the room that morning, he could have avoided all of this. Julia joined them as well and he gave her the abridged version of his unfortunate series of events. 

“Yeah he said he needed to check with the councilor about his schedule or something, said he’d probably have to miss today” she said “he’s Mangus’s dad right? The councilor?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s gross” Taako said. 

“You and Magnus as close right?” She asked. 

“Yep” he popped the p. He didn’t know where this conversation was going, did she suddenly have a problem with Magnus after the day before? They’d seemed to be getting along but maybe she was just being polite. “Did he make you mad yesterday” he asked to test the waters “he can be a bit of an ass but it’s usually not on purpose” 

“No not at all” she said “it’s just, we don’t talk but out of class, but seeing him yesterday was...nice” she blushed a little “do you think it would be weird to ask to see him again, outside of school?” Oh. OH. 

“You wanna ask Magnus out?” He said, causing her to redden immediately. So he was right, she also had the hots for Magnus. This could get interesting. 

“No, not like that I promise” she spit out. 

“He’d say yes” Taako said and she blushed harder. “Anyways Im gonna go find Krav” he said. Julia was still processing his earlier statement, he was gonna leave her to that. He’d probably said a little too much, but hey that was Magnus’s problem now. He had a location, and he knew Merle wouldn’t mind a little visit. This was it, the moment he’d been waiting for all day. He was gonna get this through. 

He speed through the hallways even faster this time, the lockers and scenery blurred past at an alarming speed. Krav better be in that damned office, he was gonna be so unbelievably pissed if he wasn’t. The route to the office was familiar, yet it felt so long. He’d been there a million times, Merle let him chill there between classes and during study halls. He just had to hope Merle and Krav weren’t doing some stupid one on one counseling stuff. He’d wait though if they were. He’d waiting this long what’s a few more minutes. Once he got there he saw that the door was closed with a little sign thst said “meeting in progress” 

He’d known this might happen, he hoped that it was Krav in that office. He sat heavily in one of the cushioned chairs that lined the wall opposite the door and crossed his arms, prepared to wait. The chair was uncomfortable and so was the sensation of fear in his stomach. Every second was agony, and the ticking of the clock sounded far too slow. He’d been sitting her for less than a minute yet it still felt like an eternity. At this point he was gonna break out into a nervous sweat, which was ridiculously unattractive. Kravitz wouldn’t care though. Kravitz made a point of telling him how good he looked everytime he complained about a bad hair day, or wrecked nail polish or anything of the sort. He was so sickeningly sweet, and perfect, Taako was enthralled with him. 

He could hear voices on the other side of the door, he knew it would be rude to snoop, he really shouldn’t. But he had to be sure Krav was in there. Worst case scenario he heard some of some random persons business and then dipped, besides he wasn’t doing it to spy on anyone. For the most part. Turning his head towards the wooden door he could hear a voice, Merle’s, talking. He recognized the slightly raspy tones of it. It was too muffled to make out what he was saying, and Taako didn’t want to risk moving closer to the door. He was pretty sure getting caught ‘spying’ on a confidential session would get him in trouble and that was the last thing he needed today. Then a second voice spoke, it was deep, and a little bit faint, Kravitz. Julia was right, he was here. She said he was here for something about his schedule, he wasn’t trying to get his first period class switched was he? Things were weird between them but he wouldn’t go that far to try and get away from Taako would he? A new wave of dread washed over him, it was too late to swap him to something else, besides Krav was rational he wouldn’t drop a whole class over one bad interaction. Taako could hear the voices talking on, Merle’s seemed to be getting closer, moving towards the door. He made out the words “heard someone outside” before the door swung open to reveal Merle. 

He gave Taako an incredulous look, “I take it you’re not here for me” Taako shook his head no. “He’s in there, I’ll let you talk” Merle said, moving out and holding the door open for him. “Go on” he said when Taako hesitated. 

And he did it, he went in. Kravitz was sitting there once again he didn’t meet Taako’s eyes. Taako wondered how much Merle knew about him and Krav. He certainly hadn’t said anything but maybe Kravitz had, or Magnus maybe. The door clicked shut behind him leaving him alone in the room with Kravitz. He took a deep breath in, it was his or never. It felt like a situation straight out of a soap opera, something far fetched and unbelievable made only for drama a views, he wouldn’t believe it if he wasn’t currently living it. He steeled himself, he was strong, he could get through this. 

“I need to apologize” he said. “And there’s something I have to tell you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the cliff hanger, I promise the next chapter is almost done. It just needs some revising and then I’ll post it. I know cliff hangers like this suck so I’ll do my best to get it up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, apparently I get really bad second hand embarrassment from writing romance scenes. Why am I like this.

Kravitz looked up, meeting his eye for the first time that day. He looked so upset and uncomfortable. He was upset and uncomfortable because of Taako, and Taako could feel shame creep up his spine. He’d hurt Kravitz, and Kravitz had been walking around feeling that hurt all day, no wonder he hadn’t wanted to be around Taako at all. Briefly Taako wondered if maybe this wasn’t the best idea, if maybe he’d just be hurting Kravitz worse becuase he was selfish and indecisive. “Taako, I’m sorry I really am. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” the other boy said, voice dripping with honesty. Why couldn’t Taako just be like him, straightforward with how he felt instead of hiding behind lies and walls he’d built around himself. 

“Nope, no talking from you just yet” Taako said, he moved to sit down in Merle’s seat across from Kravitz. “I’ve been waiting to talk to you all day” he said “you’re not getting away from me again” It wouldn’t be fair to just walk out now. He’d hurt Kravitz, and in the process hurt himself as well. Nothing was going to change if he just kept running from his problems. He was going to apologize and tell the truth, even if it ended badly for him. He owed at least that much to Kravitz. 

“What?” Kravitz said, he looked genuinely confused. Maybe Angus was right, maybe Kravitz really did think Taako was avoiding him. 

“You were avoiding me this morning” Taako said, testing the waters. 

“What, I thought you were avoiding me” Of course he had. Taako knew how awkward his friend could be, he should have expected that from the very beginning. 

“No I was helping Lup drop some stuff off and then I got ambushed my Ango.” Taako said. And then with a deep breath and some mental preparation “That was unfair of me though. I should have said something to you this morning, but I was scared and I let myself hide. That’s on me for being an idiot” he laughed a little at himself, trying to break the tension. Kravitz didn’t but he looked a little less uncomfortable, which was probably a good thing. The air felt so thick with anxiety and nerves, thick enough that it felt like he was surrounded by a flood of honey, trapped in their feelings. He still wanted to bolt, to just run and find Lup, count this as a loss. It was hard being so open, he was so vulnerable right now and he hated it. But he had to do it, he wasn’t the only one that mattered here. 

“Is that all you wanted to say” Kravitz asked.

“No” Taako said, taking in a deep breath. It was time. “About yesterday. He said, I didn’t get to finish before Magnus interrupted” 

“Taako, I” Kravitz started, clearly about to start apologizing again. 

“No, let me finish please” Kravitz blushed at that, like a child who had been scolded. “I’m not mad at you Krav, I was just surprised. I got overwhelmed and had to talk with Lup about...well a lot of shit, not all related to yesterday. I’m a real mess sometimes and she needed to talk some sense into me.” he was rambling, time to get back on track “Kravitz I like you too” he said “I have for a while, but I was scared to be in a relationship and I froze yesterday. I’m sorry for that, that was pretty shitty of me. I should’ve said something then but I was really scared and I panicked and then I’d made things weird and it was too late to backtrack. And I know that doesn’t make it any better but please, I’m not mad at you. I never was. I’m more scared that you’re gonna be mad at me now since I messed everything up” he caught his breath, he was talking too fast, he’d panicked and burst. It was scary, being vulnerable like this, but he felt better now with it all off his chest, maybe not better, just lighter. Like he wasn’t keeping any secrets, like he’d broken the walls that were keeping them apart. 

There was still the fear that Kravitz would reject his feelings, that he’d waited too long to say something and the other boy had gotten over him, but he had said something now. That was all he could do to make things right. Kravitz looked shocked, like a fish out of water. He stared at Taako, seemingly still trying to come up with a response. 

“Really?” he asked breathlessly “I though you were into me but yesterday I...do you really like me Taako?” He seemed like he was in shock, not fully grasping what Taako had just said. It wasn’t surprising, up until a minute ago he thought Taako hated him and was avoiding him and now Taako had just dumped a whole load of feeling in his lap. 

“I just said it didn’t I” Taako retorted with no real malice. His face was burning and he knew the redness had spread down his chest and up his ears. He probably looked like a strawberry, he wasn’t sure why he was trying to keep up his aloof appearance. After all Kravitz had just seen him stumble his way through confessing, it couldn’t get much worse than that. “I’m sorry for making you worry Krav, I know it took me too long to say it. But it’s the truth, I like you a lot” 

“But you did say it. And I’m glad for that” Kravitz said “I’m just...in shock I guess. Can I hold your hand” he looked so Ernest as he held his hand out towards Taako. It was so surreal, and in his anxiety filled mind Taako found it hilarious. He started to chuckle, soon turning into a full out laugh. 

“I’m not laughing at you my man” he wheezed out reassuringly. Kravitz looked like a deer in headlights, he didn’t wanna scare him away again. “it’s just, I’ve been so scared to talk to you since yesterday and you’re being so chill about it. He could’ve skipped that whole messy step if I knew this was how it would be” He reached towards Kravitz’s outstretched hand “gimme that” he said, taking it in his own. Krav’s hand was cold, colder than he’d expected. He knew the other boy ran cold, he’d teased him for it before but he’d never been in a position to feel that coldness for himself. Looks like he’d have to warm his boy up. Luckily for him Taako was basically a human furnace, it’s like they were made for each other. 

“Well if It makes you feel better I have also been afraid to face you again” Kravitz said shyly.

“Of course you were. We’re idiots aren’t we” a sharp chuckle escaped his chest, this was so stupid. He was such a dummy, if he hasn’t chickened out this whole awkward mess could have been avoided. 

“Yep” 

Kravitz’s hand felt so nice in his, better than he could have ever imagined. Gods it felt so nice, he wanted to hold on forever, to warm up Kravitz’s hand and never let go. His heart fluttered in his chest, like a bird flapping wildly. He was so very happy, he felt like he was about to burst with joy he could feeling it filling him up with a soft warmth, all fluffy and sweet. Had he been a poetic man he would maybe call the feeling love. It was too soon though for him to refer to this feeling as love. He wasn’t ready for that type of commitment yet, but this adoration was enough for him. He was more than satisfied, and sure they had to talk this out more, and they would in time. For right now though he wanted to stand here and just enjoy the feelings. 

His eyes met with Kravitz’s warm brown ones, unlike earlier he didn’t look away. He could feel his cheeks warm and could see a faint blush showing on Kravitz’s dark cheeks. He had a feeling the other boy was feeling the same way as he was right now, he certainly hoped he was. It was a wondrous feeling, one he couldn’t quite put into words. Intangible, yet still present, a warm loving feeling that swam through him like water, he wanted to get lost in its depth. He wondered if maybe this was how Lup felt towards Barry, and if it was how she’d gone so long without making a move. 

This wasn’t about Lup and Barry though, this was about him and Krav, this...thing between them. He wasn’t sure how to refer to Kravitz, boyfriend seemed a little much considering they’d only just now truly confessed. He didn’t want to rush this, he was unsteady and unsure, as was Kravitz. They were stumbling blindly through a relationship, if he could even call it that at this point. He didn’t mind, a part of him was glad that Kravitz was equally as inexperienced as he was. It made the awkwardness and uncertainty easier to bear, he felt level with him, like they’d figure this out in time. 

He didn’t want to end the moment, didn’t want to talk and break the spell they were caught under. He did want to kiss Kravitz though. All this eye contact was making him bold. He wasn’t usually one for extended eye contact but this here, gazing into the eyes of the boy he liked was sappy as hell. He felt like the protagonist of a shitty romance novel, lost in the eyes of his love, desperate for a kiss. The school guidance counselors office was far from the best place for the first kiss of the relationship but Taako had never been one for patience. He felt himself creeping forward, leaning in to Kravitz chest. The other boy was taller, though not by much, he leaned his head back eyes set on the full set of lips in front of him. This close he could hear the sharp breath Kravitz took in as he seemed to realize what was happening. Taako gave him a moment to pull back, this was quick, he knew and he wouldn’t be mad if it was too much for the other boy. He could wait, he would wait, for Kravitz it felt like he’d do anything to make this work. By some miracle Kravitz didn’t pull back though, instead he leaned forward. Taako’s heart was racing with anticipation by this point. This was really happening, he was elated about it of course, he’d had big hopes for today but he didn’t think they’d get this far. Here they were leaned over Merle’s desk, inches apart about to kiss, he could have never come up with this scenario in his head, though he sure would be replaying it for the rest of the day. As they closed to gap his eyes shut, he could still feel Kravitz’s hand in his, warm and steady. He could smell the scent of Kravitz’s shampoo, something herbal and enticing, and feel the soft warm from his skin. As their lips touched In a gentle kiss he felt like he was about to short circuit. Kravitz’s lips were so soft against his. Even thought the kiss lasted less than a second he felt bliss. He wanted more, maybe not then very moment, but he wanted more. Pulling back he took in Kravitz’s face. He looked so happy, an expression Taako knew he shared, he squeezed the other boys hand wordlessly, he was speechless. He felt Kravitz squeeze back and oh boy that was nice. He wished the moment could last forever, but of course like a shitty rom com everything had to go wrong. 

He heard a rap in the door and Merle’s gruff voice saying “get decent I’m coming in” Kravitz startled away from him and his hand was dropped, which was cruel and unfair. Taako needed his hand held, it was a necessity. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter old man” he yelled back and the door started to open with a familiar whine of old hinges. It could be worse he thought to himself, at least Merle knocked. And at least he waited until after the smooching to show his ugly mug. Kravitz still looked embarrassed, like a child who’d been caught stealing sweets. Taako for his part also felt thoroughly embarrassed, Merle was not the most perceptive man, but he knew a thing or two about emotion and feelings and all that nasty jazz. He’d likely see right through them, Taako could only hope he kept his mouth shut. Merle entered, he gave the two a look over and opened his mouth as if to say something. Taako gave him a glare that dared him to make joke and his mouth shut. That was right, don’t mess with a grumpy Taako. Instead he just gestured to the door. 

“Looks like you guys worked everything out” he said pointing towards the old wooden door “unless you need my words of wisdom I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I am working you know” he said the last part mostly to himself, as if he had to remind himself that he was in fact at work. 

“We’re leaving” Taako announced “come on Kravvy let’s leave the old man alone” he said as he started towards the door. He could hear Kravitz scrambling to follow him and he smirked at that. Merle gave him one of his “looks” and he knew he’d be getting interrogated by Magnus tonight. So much for student teacher confidentiality. It wasn’t so bad though, he’d have to tell Lup, she’d kill him if he didn’t. He might as well tell everyone else as well, do it quick and all at once, like pulling off a bandaid. That is as long as Kravitz was ok with other people knowing. 

The two walked slowly down the halls, they’d done this before but it felt different, knowing that they were not just friends anymore. Classes were still in session so they were alone. It was funny, he’d walked these halls countless times in his 4 years at this school, sometimes with company sometimes alone, but walking through them with Kravitz made it all feel brand new. They were close, their shoulders almost bumping, with just a little movement of his hand he could brush it against Kravitz. Maybe then he could signal that he really wanted his hand held without using his words. Screw it, he thought. The touch was gentle and brief, their skin only brushing for a few seconds and yet when Kravitz looked at him after wards he seemed stunned. 

“Can I?” He asked, gesturing towards Taako’s unheld hand. 

“Well it’s not gonna hold itself” Taako joked, joining their hands together. Against it was an action he’d don’t countless times before but doing it with Kravitz felt different, more romantic. It was pathetic of him wasn’t it, getting this worked up over a simple gesture. It was all so new and uncertain thought, he wanted to savor every moment of it. The silence lapsed until it became nearly awkward. It wasn’t quite there yet thought, Kravitz’s company felt east, like he didn’t have to pretend around him, like he could just be Taako without any showy flair. Maybe that’s why he was so intrigued by Kravitz. 

“So” he started “I’m gonna have to tell Lup about us, she’s been on my case since last night” Kravitz nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“Ok, I want to meet her though, maybe not today but soon” he blushed a looked away “I think I’d wanna meet the sister if the boy I’m going to be...dating?” He trailed off on the last word. It seemed that he, like Taako, didn’t quite know where their relationship stood. It wasn’t a bad thing, they were in the same page, it was sweet. They were both uncertain and new to this whole thing, it would take some time to work out. 

“Yeah” was all Taako said, he didn’t think he could manage to get these thoughts into words “we don’t have to use labels yet, we can take our time with that...but I do wanna be with you, as a boyfriend” it was embarrassing to speak his feelings, he’d never been good at it, but Kravitz didn’t mind, of course he didn’t. 

“I agree” Kravitz said “though I think I need to take you out on at least one date before I can call you my boyfriend” 

“Oh, he’s gonna take me out is he” Taako teased “ok big boy gimme a time and place, I’m game” Kravitz looked stunned, like he hadn’t been expecting the enthusiasm. 

“Um, I’m free after school today” he said “we can go somewhere or just hang out at my place. Or at yours I don’t really mind, I just wanna spend more time with you and...I’m rambling aren’t I” he looked embarrassed at that and oh boy did that make Taako’s heart feel strange.

“Hey now, don’t be like that. I like your rambling, I think it’s cute” Kravitz looked down bashfully at that. His new boy was a shy one, he was defo gonna enjoy that. “And your place is fine, I’m gonna need a ride though. Lup drove me today and she’ll bully me if I ask for a ride” 

“A ride, yeah I can do that. In my car. With you...oh boy that was bad can I retry” Kravitz stammered out. 

“No need my man, I get it. You make me nervous too. In a good way. A really good way.” There was the fluttering feeling again, his heart hammered and he fell silent. The bell would ring soon and classes would start to change, the day wasn’t even halfway over and yet he wanted nothing more than to hop into Kravitz’s car and get away from here with him. He’d go anywhere at this point, content just to spend some alone time with the other boy. As enjoyable as their current conversation was the school hallway wasn’t exactly the best spot for a budding romance, and he didn’t wanna be that couple that was overly mushy and gross in the halls. He didn’t want to let go of Kravitz’s hand, he’d have to of course, Kravitz wasn’t the type to be willing to skip school and Merle would be on his case if he skipped for no reason. But still parting would be hard. To think that this morning they were drifting apart, not even making eye contact and now they were here. Things had gone so much better than he’d hoped and he’d even scored a maybe-date for later that day. He was considering it a date. You couldn’t get him to not consider it a date, sure it was just going to be them chilling at Kravitz’s house, nothing fancy or special but it was them that would make it special. He’d been over a few times before, but never alone with Kravitz. Ren or Angus or Julia had always been there, and it had been nice, but the thought of it just being the two to them was intriguing. 

Soon enough they parted ways, sadly. Classes were letting out and they wouldn’t see each other again until the end of the day. It sucked, but the knowledge of knowing they’d have time later made it somewhat better. Taako sent Lup a quick text telling her things had gone well and that he wouldn’t need a ride home. He hoped she wouldn’t make fun of him for moving so quick. It was kinda funny, he’d gone from being absolutely opposed to a relationship to diving headfirst into one in less than 24 hours. They’d basically speed-ran the whole talking phase and jumped right past the awkward high school dates and into the hanging out with each other part. Not that Taako minded, he wasn’t your average dude, he didn’t need to do things like everyone else. Life wasn’t like the movies, sometimes thing just happen and you have to roll with them, which in hindsight is basically what the movies are about. His analogy was bad. His point was that while their method may not have been the customary one it still worked for them. And if he was being truthful, though he did love being spoiled and taken out he’d be much more at ease talking in Kravitz’s living room. 

Lup answered with a short message, just a thumbs up emoji and the word “good”. He’d have to talk to her about her weirdly noncommittal replies sometime. Or not, they were kind of funny. 

The day seemed to drag on, as days do when you have something to look forward to. Unlike earlier though he was filled with excitement instead of dread. They’d worked things out, he could finally let himself hope and dream for this relationship. He thought of the feeling of Kravitz’s hand in his while he dragged himself through his classes, thought of the cute bashful way he looked down when he felt embarrassed. These were new thing he hadn’t gotten to enjoy before when they were only friends. Part of him cursed himself for waiting this long to make a move, spending time around Lup and Barry was rubbing off on him. Though a few months of waiting beat the literal years those two had spent pining over each other. 

More than anything though he thought of their first kiss. It wasn’t a particularly magical kiss, it was quick and unplanned, but oh so perfect. The fact that it was his first time kissing Kravitz made it special to him. He wanted a thousand more kisses just like that, he would defo be trying to get some smooching in later. Sue him, he was a simple man, all he wanted was some smooches and cuddles from his boy. The day could not have dragged on slower, every class seemed to take an eternity and he was bored out of his skull. He had a few friends ask him if he was ok but he simply brushed them off, he wasn’t ready to explain all of this just yet. He was going to take his time, this was new. 

When finally the last bell of the day rang he jumped up from his desk and had to hold himself back from sprinting to Kravitz’s locker. He had an image to maintain after all. 

The other boy was already there because of course he was. He looked amazing to Taako, even though he wasn’t doing anything besides putting his books away and pulling on his coat. Taako should have said something to alert him to his presence, but watching him was mesmerizing. It wasn’t that Taako hadn’t seen him put on his coat before but it was different now, thinking of his as his maybe-boyfriend instead of just a dude from school. His arms were nicely toned, the outlines of his muscles faintly visible under the thin fabric of his shirt. His dark coat was quickly pulled over his arms, and Taako tore his eyes away. Look at him, going crazy looking at his boys arms. What could he say, they were some nice arms. He really wanted to be held in those arms. Sue him, Kravitz looked strong, he’d better be a cuddler. 

He decided to clear his throat, no use in just standing here like a creep, watching his boy without the other knowing. The small noise was enough to make Kravitz wheel around to face him. Taako didn’t miss the excitement that flashed across his face. There was a little of something else there too, uncertainty. It was reassuring to know that Kravitz was feeling the same as he was. It wasn’t fear, he wasn’t afraid of being alone with Kravitz. Kravitz was nice, he knew that for certain. He was more scared of all the unknowns they’d be facing. He knew Kravitz, he’d even go as far to say that he knew him fairly well, and Kravitz knew him. But for every thing the other boy did know about him there were even more that he didn’t, and he was sure it was the same. He didn’t know what Kravitz’s favorite food was, or where he planned to go after graduating. There were so many unknowns that he couldn’t help but feel nervous about the whole thing. Sure they liked each other now, and they got along fine and were compatible, but who’s to say that wouldn’t change once they got to know each other better? Who’s to say that Kravitz wouldn’t lose interest in him once he dropped all the walls and masks he kept up? He didn’t want to have to go through this relationship pretending to be someone else just so he wouldn’t be dumped. He squashed down those fears, there was no reason to assume that would even happen he was being stupid. 

“Were you waiting long” Kravitz asked. Shoot, Taako was caught. 

“Just admiring the view” Taako joked back lightly. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah” Kravitz pulled his keys out of his pocket, and then reached out his hand towards Taako. For a second Taako was confused, then it dawned on him. Kravitz was offering to hold his hand, this boy knew how to make him happy. His hesitation seemed to deter Kravitz, and he started to lower his hand. That wouldn’t do. Taako jumped forward, startling the other boy a little. He snatched that hand right up, teetering a little from his sudden movement. Kravitz laid a steadying hand on his shoulder, helping him regain his balance. He could feel the other boys chest shaking from how close he was and looking up he could see that Kravitz was laughing. 

“Don’t laugh at me” he whined “Taako needs his hand held, I’m pretty sure I told you that earlier” 

“I know, I know. You’re just funny.” Was the only answer he got. “Shall we” Kravitz said as he pointed for the door. 

With a nodded affirmation the two were off, walking towards the door. Out in that parking lot was Kravitz’s car, the car they were both going to be going to his house in. The nerves and excitement swirled around Taako’s stomach in a flurry of motion. To think that this morning he was fully prepared to burn every bridge with Kravitz and now he was here, about to hang out with him in a maybe-date sort of way. It have him whiplash to think about. But he was oh so thankful for it. It was going better than he could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a note I know that sometimes “going to their house” is what people say to mean sexy times but the boys are just hanging out in this fic. It’s rated teen and it’s gonna stay that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of my past relationships have been particularly romantic, so if things seem a little corny it’s because literally all my romance knowledge comes from movies, books and the stories my friends tell. I tried though, and I hope you enjoy it.

Driving to Kravitz’s house shouldn’t have felt as exciting as it did. They were literally just sitting in a car and driving, it was something so stupidly simple, and action he’d done multiple times before. There was no reason for him to be as worked up as he was. And yet Taako’s heart was fluttering like a drum. He wasn’t nervous, well he was a little nervous if he was being honest with himself. It wasn’t a bad kind of nervous though, it was the kind that came before something exhilarating, and being with Kravitz was certainly exhilarating. He wasn’t scared around Kravitz, wasn’t afraid to be open and unfiltered and unashamedly himself. Kravitz liked him for who he was, and that was new and exciting and everything he could have hoped for. Being with Kravitz made him feel good, this whole thing was new thoigh, and he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to act about it. He knew Kravitz wouldn’t mind whatever he did, and with that thought he decided to just...act normal. Not put on a show or be extra, he’d just he himself. As frightening as that thought was. 

Sure he’d gone into this year not wanting a relationship. He’d also gone into this year 100% sure about his plans for after high school, and that too has changed. The change was scary, and getting to it had been hard and  
more than a few tears had been shed in the process. But now that he’d accepted things for what they were, he was happy, he didn’t have to pretend like he was fine just letting Kravitz go, he didn’t have to pretend like he was totally sure the IPRE would be the right place for him, he didn’t have to pretend like Lup spending less time with him now didn’t hurt. He didn’t have to pretend anymore, and for that he was glad. He was glad he’d gone to Lup for help even with it being as hard as it had been, without her he would have continued to rot away in his own head. He’d have just sat there and let things pass him by, scared to do anything with all the feels kept trapped inside his chest. He’d have to try and give her a push to get together with Barry, as a thank you gift. And also he didn’t want to have to put up with their lovesick pining. At least his angst phase had lasted less than a day. If he thought about it he and Krav had kind of speed ran the whole friends to lovers thing. Hey, it worked for them. 

They’d gone from being nothing but friends, to having little crushes on each other, to almost falling out with each other to being a probably-couple in record speed. He was glad, he’d never been a man of patience, and things were working out perfectly for him right now. He couldn’t be happier.

They chatted on the ride, just about little things. Taako wanted to learn everything he could about Kravitz but now didn’t seem like the time to pry too deep. Kravitz’s focus was still mostly placed on the road, which was good, Taako definitely didn’t want to die in a car accident or something like that. But it also stopped them from talking too much, from talking about anything other than small talk. He liked talking with Krav, no matter what it was they were discussing, but he couldn’t help wanting more. He tried to push down the disappointment at that, he could wait the 20 minutes until they got to Kravitz’s house he told himself. He wasn’t a toddler, he could be patient for that long. 

The drive somehow managed to feel both unfairly long and incredibly short, how that was even possible he didn’t know. It was weird the way a brain could play tricks like that, warp your perception of time into something exhausting. Exiting the car was like entering a new world, this wasn’t just a chill hang out with a friend, this was a date after all. Kravitz exited the car too and came around, wasting now time in grabbing Taako’s hand. He could feel his cheeks warm as Kravitz gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“I would’ve gotten the door for you” his partner said with a small smile. 

“The sentiment is appreciated, but I’m pretty sure that would have been just an extra complication” Taako joked back “besides, there’s no need to be formal here, we can be comfortable around each other right” he said with a glance into the other boys eyes. He didn’t miss the way Kravitz flushed when their gazes met. He didn’t look away this time though, which was definitely a win. 

“Yeah...I feel comfortable around you Taako” he admitted sheepishly “should we go in?” He gestures towards the door and Taako became very aware of the fact this they were just standing next to his car, holding hands like the pair of idiots they were. 

“Yeah of course!” He said with maybe a little bit too much enthusiasm. Kravitz didn’t seem deterred though, he just laughed in a good natured manner and lead Taako to the door, dropping his hand briefly to fiddle with his keys before pulling the door open for the two of them. 

His moms wouldn’t be home for a while so they had the house to themselves, the house was nice. Homey in a way Taako wasn’t used to. It still had the sense of newness that came when a family first moved in, despite them living there for a few months now. It lacked the time worn feeling of his and Lup’s rooms, but was nice none the less. They decided to settle on the living room couch, throwing on some mindless show in the background as filler noise to make the silences feel less empty. 

“So” Taako started “what should I introduce you as to Lup? She’s defo gonna pry later and I don’t wanna call you my...boyfriend” he said the last word shyly “if you aren’t ready for that. Which is fine, I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. We can go as slow as we need to, it’s cool” he was sure he looked like a tomato, not being able to keep himself from blushing. It wasn’t a bad type of blushing though he wasn’t embarrassed with Kravitz, it was just that he’d kept his feelings under lock and key for long that finally being open had him a little bit self conscious. 

“I’m good with boyfriend, if you are of course” Kravitz said “I know it’s soon, and we haven’t done much in the way of dating, but I really like you Taako and I do want to be your boyfriend” Kravitz was blushing too now, here they were two emotionally constipated dudes having a heart to heart. It was sweet. 

“Ok, yeah I like that” Taako said “and I want to be your boyfriend too, obviously. It doesn’t have to be a big thing, we can just be what we were before with a little more hand holding and stuff. We don’t have to dive right in just yet” 

“I’ve never really dated before” Kravitz said with a laugh “I guess I don’t really know how to go about doing this?” He pulled at his clothes nervously and Taako really wanted to grab his other hand and tell him he was on with whatever Kravitz was willing to give. That he’d be here no matter what, that he didn’t care about society’s “rules” for dating and the way things should go, that they’d make their own rules if they had to. He’d get to choked but though, if he tried to say any of that. So he settled for the next best thing, emotional honesty.

“Me too I guess. I mean I’ve dated before but it never got far. This is different though, I really like you and I want this to go far” he could feel himself start to ramble, but this time he didn’t hold back. He could be open like this around Kravitz, he didn’t have to keep things inside. “I want to know more about you, and I want you to know me. I want to go on stupid cliche dates with you, and do stupid couples activities. I want to just spend time with you without worrying about anything...and I want this to last. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but being with you feels right, and I want to keep feeling this way for as long as you’ll let me” Kravitz looked stunned and a little awestruck at that. 

“I...I feel the same way Taako. You put it into words better than I could have. Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now” 

“Of course, I want to kiss you too” and then they were. It was sweeter than their first kiss earlier. They didn’t have to worry about Merle barging in, or any of the stresses from earlier. Though it was a short chaste kiss again, it still felt like magic and left them both breathless. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in the same way. Stolen kisses between talking and stories, holding hands as they laughed at some stupid joke or funny thing the other had decided to share. Taako found himself being drawn into whatever Kravitz told him, no matter how simple it was. And he found himself sharing anything and everything he could think of. He learned that Kravitz had dreamed of being a conductor as a child, the music kind not the train kind. He learned that Kravitz knew how to play basically every instrument, and Kravitz promised to play for him, and maybe even share some of his original compositions, wasn’t that a thrilling idea. The more he found out about Kravitz the more he fell for him. Even finding out that he wore contacts and seeing a photo of a younger Kravitz in a pair of unfairly cute glasses was sweet. 

And Taako found himself sharing his secrets and stories. By the end of their shared time Kravitz basically knew Lup, though he’d yet to meet her. Taako talked about anything and everything that crossed his mind. He talked about Magnus and the rest of his friends, and promised to properly introduce them eventually. He shared with Kravitz his love for cooking and offered to one day cook for him, something Kravitz apparently couldn’t wait for. He shared his doubt in his plans for after high school and Kravitz being the sweetheart he was told him that “I’m willing to help you in whatever ways I can”. It was all wonderful and shiny and new and amazing. 

They’d jumped into this so fast, running past milestones. In a way they were still stumbling uncertainly through this whole thing. But they were both happy and comfortable with it, and at the end of the day that’s what mattered. It would still take some working, and they’d undoubtedly have to face some difficulties along the way, but isn’t that true of all relationships? Not even just romantic ones, Taako had fought and disagreed with Lup countless times before, and they were still there for each other. It was part of being a part of something, being your own people while still being together. But they could just sit here and enjoy it for now, they didn’t have to rush or hurry, they had time. That was a foreign concept to Taako, but oh did he like it. 

In what felt like no time at all it had gotten late, Kravitz’s moms were going to be back soon and Taako was offered a spot at the table for dinner but he politely declined. He’d technically already met Kravitz’s moms, and he liked them plenty. It was just that meeting them and being introduced as Kravitz’s boyfriend was a little much after all the excitement of today. He made a promise that Kravitz and him would arrange a meeting of some kind, just not for today. Hell, maybe he’d even cook for them. He was pretty sure Krav’s moms already liked him but he wasn’t above using his cooking to score extra boyfriend points. Lup would be there in around a half an hour, and even though they’d been together for hours now Taako was still sad to go. It was strange how clingy he’d become in such a short time. 

Kravitz didn’t seem to mind though, he’d been overjoyed when Taako leaned over to cuddle him a little while into their hangout. He’d stayed there, snuggled against his partners chest right up until the end, not wanting to get up and leave behind the warm of their embrace. Their comfort was interrupted by the sound of both their phones going off with an incoming call. A quick glance at the screen revealed that it was a call from their lunch group chat. Part of Taako wanted to decline it and go back to snuggling, but seeing as their hadn’t been a text first it was probably something importantish. And it would be a good opportunity to drop the whole “we’re dating now” thing without having to deal with their shock in person. Thinking about it though they probably wouldn’t be shocked, it seems everyone was just waiting for the two of them to get together. Whatever Taako thought as he looked for confirmation from Kravitz. He wouldn’t accept the call unless they were both ready to deal with it. A small nod and reassuring smile was all he needed to press the except button. 

Promptly he was met with Julia’s slightly panicked voice. 

“-already picked them up but what if he doesn’t like them? I won’t be able to live it down. Oh, hi Taako” and then the line was quiet and he took his chance to speak. 

“Hello to you too, can I ask what the hell is going on?” 

“She’s going to ask Magnus out tomorrow” Ren said excitedly “we’re just helping her plan it out now” we, that meant Angus was probably in the call too. Why a 10 year old was being included in a romantic conquest was beyond him. The kid was smart though, he’d probably be a big help even if he was still practically a baby. 

“Well if we’re talking Burnsides don’t you think I’m the man to ask? Being the resident Mangus expert here I’m a little sad you guys didn’t come to me first” he fake pouted. 

“We weren’t sure” Julia said with hesitation “none of us saw you and Kravitz after lunch so we weren’t sure how things went” ah, so that was it. It was nice that they cared so much about their friends feelings but Taako was definitely going to have some fun with them. It was his brand after all.

“Oh it went terribly” he said in the most over the top sad voice he could muster “he burned all bridges and he skipped town to get away from me” Kravitz laughed from beside him, blowing the whole joke.

“He’s kidding” Kravitz managed out “we worked thing out and were doing fine” The line went quiet with shock for a moment before Ren spoke. 

“Are you...you know...” 

“I don’t think I know what you’re saying Ren” Taako teased “you’ll have to be more clear than that” though she couldn’t see him he was smirking, Kravitz could see him though and he wheezed out a laugh at Taako’s bemused expression. 

“They want to know if you’re dating now” Angus piped up “we have a bet going to see when you’ll get together” 

“Traitors, the whole lot of you” Taako said over Julia and Ren’s squawks of protest. Looking away from the phone and at Kracitz he asked quietly enough to not be picked up “should we?” 

“Yeah” Kravitz said “we’d have to tomorrow anyway, now’s fine” and with a nod Taako continued. 

“And for the record we are dating now” the screams of excitement from phone were much louder than he’d expected and he wondered just how long they’d been waiting for him and Kravitz to finally get together. “Enough about that though, I hear there’s a plan to romance a certain beefy boy” Taako said trying to steer the conversation back on track. “Just for reference though, who won the bet” 

“That would be me sir!” Angus chirped. 

“Dope little man, hope you plan on sharing the prize with the dudes who made that all possible” Taako teased “ok Jules, what’s the plan for romancing my best friend” 

“Well” the girl said “I got him some flowers, they’re really pretty. White and yellow roses, with some white daisies and pink Dahlias” she said “Ren’s gonna help me with my hair and makeup and in the morning before I ask him, I was gonna ask you to help too since I know you’re good at that kind of thing” she sounded nervous, but also happy. “Do you think he’ll say yes?” She asked. 

“Without a doubt” Taako said. “And I’ll defo help with hair and makeup, but I can also help with Mangus management. Making sure he doesn’t fuck off somewhere and ruin everything you know?” 

“That sounds perfect Taako!” Ren squealed “I can’t believe you two both got boyfriends! Well basically, Jules still needs to ask, but still! I feel like a proud mother!” She exclaimed. 

“You’re younger than us” Julia said. “But I appreciate it. You too Taako, thank you guys so much for helping me with this” 

“Well, it’ll be worth it to get you and Mags together” Taako said. He was happy for them, really. Julia was nice, and knew Magnus was crazy for her, so then getting together would be a good thing. He wanted to help with that. 

The time melted by with them talking more about the plan, refining the little details. Taako got permission to include Lup in their schemes, he couldn’t wait to tell her about it to be honest, she too was growing tired of Magnus’s endless pining. Not that she could talk much. When the time came for Taako to finally leave with a hug and kiss goodbye he was feeling pretty good about himself. He’d just had two of his biggest issues solved, and he’d only had to do one of them himself. 

Lup was quiet when he got in, not in a bad way, she gave him a look but thankfully waiting until they were pulling out to say anything. 

“So, you’re a think now huh?” She said “never thought you’d be the first of us to get a boyfriend” 

“You could have been the first if you and Barold just accepted the obvious feelings you have for each other” he exclaimed “and yeah, he’s my boyfriend.” 

“And things are good between you now” she asked.

“If they weren’t why would I be dating him?”

“You’re an idiot sometimes” she said matter of factly.

“You’re on to talk.” Taako teased “you should meet him tomorrow, before school” he said “we’re helping Julia finally ask Mags out, and we’ll probably need you” 

“Oh shit really” she exclaimed “fucking finally” 

“Yeah she got flowers and everything” Taako said “mostly you’ll just need to make sure Mags doesn’t wander off. The rest of us are gonna be on makeup and moral support duty” 

“Lucky for you I’m a pro at Magnus herding” Lup said “I can’t believe you’re both gonna get relationships before me” before he could make another joke about Barry she cut him off “don’t, Barry and I are doing things at our own pace ok? We’ll get there, just at our own speed and that’s fine” 

“Of course” Taako said, and then “I love you Lup” 

“Yeah, me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might mess around and edit my previous chapters since I only have an epilogue left to write now. I wouldn’t be changing anything about the story, just making sure what I wrote actually makes sense since I only proof read things like once before hurling them out into the abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little short, but our story is (almost) complete!

The next morning had no right too feel as exciting as it did. Taako wasn’t the one getting asked out, he’d already been through that whole deal after all. But still it felt like Christmas morning all the same. Maybe it was the little sense of power he got from knowing something Magnus didn’t. Maybe it was the fact that he’d finally get to stop hearing his best friend pine over Julia. Or maybe the whole thing just reminded him a little too much of pranking Magnus. Whatever it was he woke up buzzing with excitement. 

Lup was the same, she’d already arranged for them to get a ride to school with Magnus, claiming she “needed his muscles to help her carry something”. Taako wasn’t sure what exactly she was making him carry too school, he was fairly certain it was something absolutely unnecessary. There was probably a better way to go about keeping an eye on Magnus, but the twins had always had a flair for the dramatic. And so they found themselves waiting outside for Magnus, a suspicious taped up box in Lup’s arms. Magnus, like always, was right on time. He wasted no time it grabbing the box from Lup, hesitating a moment before she assured him it could go in the back of his truck. Taako climbed in first, Lup always ended up bullying him into sitting in the middle seat somehow and he hated it. 

“You guys look suspicious” Magnus said as he and Lup climbed in “there’s not something weirder than normal in that box right? You’re not gonna frame me for murder or anything are you?” 

“Nope” they chimed in unison, not doing anything to sway his suspicion. Magnus begrudgingly started driving, though he still shot them distrustful looks when he got a chance. 

“So” he said “any plans for today” he was trying to get them to admit to whatever they were planning, that much was obvious. He’d known them for so long that he knew when they were planning something. But they weren’t going to budge on this, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun with it though. 

“Oh nothing special” Lup said with a smirk “gotta drop off the box and that’s it, what about you Taako” She glanced at him and gave him a knowing smile. They’d planned things out, she’d distract Magnus while he helped Julia get ready. They’d act as communication for the two groups until they could get Magnus in front of Julia. So long as Lup managed to keep Magnus from running off somewhere this would work. 

“I’m meeting up with Kravitz” Taako said. “You should come meet him when you’re done, you too Mags. I mean you technically already met, but this’ll make it official” 

“I thought you said you weren’t dating him?” Magnus asked loudly. He looked suspiciously at Taako once more. 

“And I wasn’t, not when you asked” Taako said “but I am now” He smirked ignoring Magnus’s noise of surprise. This was another part of the plan, Magnus would without a doubt want to meet Kravitz, giving him that goal would keep him from running off somewhere before Julia could ask him out. 

“When did you start dating then?” Magnus asked “cuz you weren’t dating Sunday and you were really weird on the car ride home” 

“Yeah cuz someone was rude and interrupted Kravitz while he was trying to confess and then things were weird between us” said Taako “but then yesterday we worked things out and he’s my boyfriend now.” Magnus still seemed shocked, and also a little apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you two were having a moment” he said bashfully. 

“Just make it up to me by not being a goofus when you meet him again today, ok?” Taako said with a little reassuring pat to Magnus’s knee. Magnus agreed enthusiastically and the rest of the ride went smoothly, the three lost in their normal banter. Phase one was successfully completed. 

Next up was keeping Magnus occupied long enough to get Julia both physically and mentally ready. Despite all his reassuring that Magnus would say yes no matter how she looked or how she asked him Julia was still nervous. She’d asked them to meet in a secluded upstairs hallway. People would still pass them, but aside from a classroom or the bathrooms it was the most privacy they’d get. He’d hung out with her and the rest there before a few times, on the mornings he didn’t spend in Merle’s office. Julia, Ren and Angus were already there when he arrived. He knew from their talk yesterday that Ren had already helped Julia pick an outfit. She looked nice, Ren hadn’t made her wear something she was uncomfortable in, and she looked comfortable but still cute and the right amount of dressy. She still wore a flannel button down like usual, this one a pretty pale yellow design, and her normal practical boots. But in place of her usual jeans she had on a simple a-line midi skirt. It was an outfit that might not have worked on someone else but Julia pulled it off. Taako could admire Ren’s ability in putting it together, Julia still looked like herself, she didn’t look like she was trying to be something she wasn’t and Taako knew Magnus would love it. 

Her hair stayed relatively the same, her usual bandana swapped out for a shiny clip that kept her hair half-back the way the bandana usually did. Ren had only just started on the makeup so he jumped in to help her. It would be simple, more to boost her confidence than to make an impact. A little blush and highlighter, a touch of eyeliner and mascara, neutral eyeshadow and some lipgloss to top it off. Taako knew Magnus wouldn’t care what she looked like, she could be wearing footie pajamas and a cowboy hat and he’d still say yes, but looking at her now he knew Magnus would love the effort. Angus held the bouquet while she nervously fiddled with her sleeves. 

“Quit worrying” Taako said “There’s no way Magnus will turn you down” he made his voice sound as reassuring as possible, she had every right to be stressed but he wished there were a way he could make her truly believe his words. 

“I know, I know” she said nervously, still fidgeting away “it’s just...what if you’re wrong. What if he doesn’t like me that way and I ruin a perfectly good friend ship” 

“First of all, I assure you he 100% does like you that way” Taako said “second, Mags may be an idiot but he’s a good guy. If things don’t work out romantically he’d still value you as a friend.” She let out a sigh, still not fully convinced. 

“I think you should listen to Taako” Angus chimed in “he knows Magnus well, why would he lead you into doing this if he wasn’t sure things would go well” 

“I know Angus” Julia responded “I know that logically Taako’s probably right. And I’ve been around Magnus enough to know he probably likes me as more than a friend but I’m still scared I guess? That maybe things won’t work out and then I’ll lose a relationship and a friend” The whole thing sounded so familiar that Taako wanted to laugh. Hadn’t he just gone through the same process the day before? Oh how history repeats itself. 

“I know a thing or two about that” Taako whipped around to see Kravitz standing a few feet away, he hadn’t even noticed him join them, too caught up in his work. “It was hard and scary, confessing to Taako. And for a moment there I was sure I’d ruined everything and that hurt. But, things worked out and I couldn’t be happier. Sure in the moment it was scary, I don’t think there’s any way for it not to be, but I think I would have regretted not doing anything more than not having my feelings returned” he gave Taako a sweet smile and Taako could feel his heart starting to melt. They must have looked so sickeningly sappy since Ren made a little squealing noise and exclaimed. 

“You guys are even cuter together, I’m really happy for you” 

“Me too” Julia said “thank you Kravitz, that helped a lot” 

“Well it looks like I missed most of the other help, so I’m glad I could be of assistance somehow at least” he said with a laugh. 

“You’re helping enough by being the bait” Taako said “there’s no way he’ll do anything other than come right here after he’s done helping Lup with her fake task. He knew from the texts being sent from his twin that things were going well, Magnus was dutifully carrying the box and didn’t suspect a thing. They’d be there soon, which was good considering Julia’s hair and makeup was done and now she didn’t have anything to focus on except for her worry and doubts. What Kravitz said really did seem to have helped, she was still fidgety with the flowers she held but she’s calmed down some. He got a text from Lup letting him know they were heading over now. 

“They’ll be here soon” he said “you got this Jules” 

“Thanks Taako, I really hope I do” she said. Taako and the others moved to the side, it was probably a little weird to watch two of your friends confess to each other like this, but he’d been invited to and he also wanted to take pictures to tease Magnus with later. They waited quietly for the next few minutes, the air thick with anticipation. Lup sent him another text claiming they were a few minutes away and that Magnus really didn’t suspect anything. It was all going perfectly. After the whole big mess that had been him and Kravitz’s first confessions he’d been half expecting the universe to try and mess up Julia’s as well but so far things were going according to plan. 

Lup rounded the corner first, quickly walking to stand next to where Taako already was, her phone already set to record whatever was about to go down. Mangus followed his expression going from totally fine to confused to a deer in headlights in less than a minute. He whipped his head to look at the twins, still processing the sight in front for him. Taako gave him the most reassuring thumbs up he could manage before gesturing at Julia. 

“Magnus There’s something I really gotta ask you” she said “the truth is I like you a lot, as more than a friend, and I have for a while. And I wanted to give you these” she held the flowers out towards him “and ask you if you wanted to be with me” she managed to say it all without faltering or looking away, Taako was impressed. For how nervous she’d been earlier she was handling this like a pro. Magnus gapped like a fish out of water, moving to grab the flowers as if he was on autopilot. 

“Really” he asked breathlessly. 

“Really” Julia affirmed with a small smile. 

“Yes!” He exclaimed “I’ve liked you for a long time too Julia! I was just too chicken to ask you out. I love the flowers, can I hug you?” A nod was all he needed to grab Julia into a bear hug she was all too happy to return. “Did Taako put you up to this?” He asked. 

“Well he gave me the push I needed to ask. The rest was me though. I’m glad you like the flowers” 

“Of course, I love flowers! My dad has a whole garden of them, I’ll bring you some tomorrow!” They were both understandably excited. Taako knew how they felt, he’d been feeling the same thing just yesterday after all. It was sweet and touching and he was pretty sure Ren had started to tear up at the whole thing. Not that he could blame her, the new couples’ happiness was contagious. Everyone was smiling, and even though it was way to early on a school day it still seemed like the most romantic thing in the world. It was a far cry from yesterday’s guidance office confession, but then again Taako and Magnus were both very different people. They both had relationships that worked for them now, and for that he was glad.

He was definitely going to tease Magnus and Lup about getting a boyfriend first. Both of them had been crushing for what felt like forever and yet after just a few months he and Kravitz were a thing. He’d wait though, he had a feeling Lup wasn’t going to be far behind them on the getting a boyfriend train. Gods know she and Barry had waited long enough as it was. 

The group dispersed after that, it had been nice helping the two work things out but classes would start soon, plus it was a little awkward to still be standing there watching the new couple smile adoringly at each other. There was only so much of that kind of thing that a person could handle and the gang was meeting there limit. Before he left though Magnus pulled Taako aside for a quick word.

“Thanks a lot Taako, I really mean it.” He said earnestly.

“Don’t mention it. Hearing you pine after her was wearing me down, I just did what I could to make it stop” Taako joked back.

“I really appreciate it” Magnus said, and then “don’t think I forgot about meeting your boyfriend though. We can save that for another day but it’s still a thing that’s gonna happen” Taako let out a groan at that, he had no problems with Magnus meeting Kravitz for real, it was just that he was pretty sure Magnus was gonna be an ass about it. The last thing he needed was Magnus making his new boyfriend cry with his shovel talk. Magnus was going to be worse than Lup about that kind of thing, and she was his own damn twin. 

“Whatever. Just don’t scare him away” Taako said.

“I’ll try not to” Magnus said with a laugh before he headed back over to Julia. Things were going well. In just a week his life had changed so much for the better. He was happy, he had a new relationship he couldn’t wait to branch out with, his best friend had finally gotten with the girl of his dreams, he’d had some pretty solid communication with his sister and introduced her to basically everyone else who mattered to him. It was a picture perfect ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got the epilogue written up for this already, and with thats we’ll be done! Hope it was enjoyable!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally finished! Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Also don’t call me out for the inaccurate description of the prom, I’ve never been to one so I had to pull out the knowledge of I have from watching teen movies.

The end of his senior year was upon him, and Taako was surprisingly happy. He’d been uncertain about what his future would hold for so long, that he’d been scared to even look ahead. But now, living the very moment he’d been so scared of he felt calm. Sure there was still an aspect uncertainty when he thought of where life would take him, but wasn’t that normal? Who out there could say with confidence that they knew exactly what was to come. He certainly didn’t. And the more he faced that fact, the more ok with it he was. It kept an air of adventure in the air, a sense of mystery and surprise. And maybe he’d live to regret his decisions, he’d accept that if it happened, but he’d be able to live and find solace in the fact that he’d made them. He wasn’t going to go with the flow or let someone else make the decisions for him. He was a fully realized creation, and that meant taking risks, facing the scary fear that was the unknown and rolling with the punches. He didn’t expect things to be easy, when had they ever been, but he knew he could handle it. He was backed up my friends, a support system he knew without a doubt he could trust. He had Lup in his corner and her (finally) boyfriend to boot, they’d be there for him to fall back on if ever he needed it, and he’d be there for them. He had Magnus and Julia, and Ren and Lucretia, Davenport and Merle, and even little Angus all there for him. And he had Kravitz, they’d made it work, they’d keep making it work, he was confident of that. 

The schools they were attending were close, miraculously. Taako hadn’t asked Kravitz where he was going until he’d already picked, not the IPRE like he’d planned, but a school in Goldcliff that had a baller cooking program. He really liked Kravitz, but he also wanted what was best for both of them, not for one of them to follow the other instead of their dreams. And so when by some chance of fate they found out their schools were only an hour apart they were overjoyed. They could do this, they could make it work. And maybe they couldn’t, that was all part of the uncertainty, but Taako had faith they could do it. He could picture a future with Kravitz, a happy one for them both. He wanted that future, and he really hoped he’d get it. 

Lup and Barry were still attending the IPRE, it would be hard, being so far from the twin he’d had by his side his whole life. It would take adjustment, that was clear. He’d miss Lup dearly, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to adjust to a life where she wasn’t physically present all the time, but they were strong. They’d manage, no matter how much they didn’t like it. It would be weird, being known as just Taako instead of a part of a set. But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Lup would only be a call away when he needed her, he could do this, he could be semi-independent. And if for whatever reason he couldn’t, he still had her. That was enough. 

He pushed those thoughts out of his brain now, there’d be time to think later, today was the senior prom. He’d never been overly obsessed with it like some other students were. He got the hype and excitement, but he never thought he’d have date he really liked all that much for it. He’d figured he be a loner, third wheeling with Lup and Barry. But tonight, getting ready with Lup knowing that Kravitz would be there in a matching suit his heart was fluttering. He really liked Kravitz, and this night was going to be amazing. They’d look bomb, dazzle everyone with their outfits and dance moves, eat some crappy food and then chill with everyone at Magnus’s house. He applied his makeup carefully as Lup artfully arranged his hair, swapping out with her once she was done. 

The night went by in a blur, Kravitz and Barry picking them up, giving Kravitz a hug and seeing his loving smile, holding his hand in the car ride and pressing up against him. They danced until their feet hurt, they sang along to the peppy music until they couldn’t hold back their laughter, there was never an empty moment and the evening passed in a blur of bliss. 

He watched his friends from a seat at the table near the end of the night, reflecting on his feeling and how he got there. Magnus and Julia twirled slowly to the slow dance song that was playing, looking like the perfect couple they were. Lup had dragged Barry back up to dance with her, their third “last dance” of the night. Things were winding down the close, soon the music would stop and they’d pack up into the car and head over to Mangus’s place. The dance floor had emptied out as the night wore on and the handful of faces that remained were familiar. Couples swayed together, he spotted Hurley and Sloane as well as Carey and Killian dancing. He also spotted Ren and Lucretia dancing while giving each other some very romantic looks but decided to leave that alone for now, he’d played matchmaker enough for this year and they were both competent enough to figure it out on their own. 

“One last dance?” Kravitz asked from his side. And though his feet hurt and he felt tired and sore he wanted it, didn’t want this happy night to end. 

“Sure thing” he rose up, grabbing for Kravitz’s hands and guiding them back to his waist. His own were placed on his boyfriends shoulders as the two started to sway once more. Kravitz was warm, and his chest inviting, and so Taako found himself laying his head there. Kravitz’s heart pumped loudly and he could smell the scent of his cologne. He loved it. 

“I love you Taako” Kravitz said, breaking him from his trance “I’ve wanted to say it for a while, but the time was never right, but I do. I love you” This was new, but not unwelcomed. “You don’t have to say it back, I just...wanted you to know I guess” Kravitz said. 

Pulling back from his spot on the other boy’s chest Taako could see that he was blushing hard. “I love you too, I think I’ve known it for a while” Taako said “but I do, I love you” their eyes met and Taako could see so many emotions flowing through his lover eyes, joy, love, warmth. He was sure his reflected the same thing. Without thinking he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a kiss. He loved Kravitz, and he was happy with that.


End file.
